Life's Not Fair
by msleahbeah3236
Summary: Maya and Campbell have the perfect little family of three with their four year old daughter, but how will hey handle it when life takes an unexpected turn for the worse. Will they be able to handle the trials and tribulations of life together, or will it be too much to handle... Sorry that I am bad at summaries. Give the story a try though!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys this is obviously a new story and thank you for clicking on it. I really hope that you all like this one. Please review/follow/favorite. It helps me a lot to have feedback. If anyone has suggestions don't be afraid to just PM me or put it in the review. I am still not over Cam's death on the show and therefore, I will never kill him in my fan fictions. If you read my story"Fresh Start, or Maybe not", I will update regularly, but I feel like no one is reading it, so if you want more of that please tell me. I will keep writing it if you do. Thanks again! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or the Toronto Maple leafs.**

Prologue

Campbell Saunders proposed to Maya after being drafted into the NHL right after high school. She was ecstatic and of course agreed to marry the boy she loved for just less than three years. Neither of their families had particularly supported the marriage of the young couple, but they were still part of it all. They got married the summer after Maya graduated from high school in a small ceremony with only their closest friends and family members.

Maya was in her second year of college at TU and Campbell a star player on the Toronto Maple Leafs, when the loving couple had an unexpected surprise. At the young ages of 20 and 21, they were expecting a baby. Campbell's family was excited, but Maya's was worried. They figured that having a baby would prevent Maya from pursuing her dream of being a cellist in the New York Philharmonic, and they were right.

After their blue eyed, brown haired, beautiful 5lb. 9oz. baby girl was born, Maya decided that she couldn't handle both school and a child. She ended up giving up her dream, and dropping out of TU after her third year as a Music Performance major to take care of baby Alexis Faith Saunders.

Maya of course missed school, but she loved Campbell and Lexi more than anything, and was happy to spend more time with them. They were very lucky. Cam's position on the Maple Leafs left them financially secure, and they had far fewer worries than most people their age with kids.

At this point, little Lexi is four and a half, and Maya and Cam have been married for six happy years.

Maya's POV

"Patty cake, Patty cake, baker's man, Bake me a cake as fast as you can… roll it… pat it… and mark…" I am interrupted by the front door opening and Lexi hopping off of my lap to greet Campbell. "Daddy!" she yells as she runs top speed through the doorway and into the foyer where her father is just getting home from a week on the road for hockey.

I smile and make my way to the foyer where Cam is drowning Lexi in kisses and hugs. "Oh, I missed you so much, you little Munchkin!" He says squeezing her tightly. After a minute or two of clinging to him, she finally releases him, and grabs his hand attempting to drag him into the living room.

"Hey Lex, do you think I can give mommy a hug before we go play?" he asks he in the adorable high voice he always uses with her. "Yeyah!" she says letting go of his hand.

He gives me a curious look, and I know exactly why. In the last week Lexi has been saying "yeyah" instead of yeah or yes.

"I don't know…" I shake my head amused as he walks toward me with open arms. "I missed you M." He whispers in my ear, embracing me tightly. "I missed you more, Cheesy." I announce taking in his familiar scent.

He breaks away from the hug keeping his arms around my waist, and leans his forehead against mine before pressing his lips to mine lovingly. I feel his smile against my lips I pull away from the sweet, innocent kiss and stare into those gorgeous brown eyes that I have been missing since the moment he left. "I love you" I say grinning at him widely.

"I love you more" he says mocking me, and tapping my nose. He leans in for another kiss this time with much more passion behind it. He tries to deepen the kiss by sticking his tongue in my mouth, but I keep my mouth closed on account of the fact that our daughter is in the next room. He moves his hands down lower and squeezes my butt causing me to gasp. He takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, and then a few seconds later we are interrupted by Lexi saying "Eyew!" loudly. I guess she is saying a lot of words funny this week.

"Daddy, come play! Lexi jumps anxiously. He gives me a smirk, and follows her into the living room.

I walk into the living room with them, and Lexi is already super excited. "Look Daddy! Look what Papa got me!" She shouts showing Cam the remote control car that my dad had brought her yesterday.

"Ooh, it's nice Lexi, but let's use our inside voice." Cam says nicely trying to quiet our enthusiastic baby girl.

"Okay" she whispers "Can we play with it Daddy? Mommy said I had to wait for you…" she begs him with the sad blue puppy dog eyes that he can't say no to.

"Of course we can Munchy!" He responds picking up the toy car still in its packaging. He opens the box, and she waits impatiently. "Can we play with it outside, Daddy?" She asks giddily, and Cam looks at me asking if it's okay.

I mouth "Your choice", and he of course says "I don't see why not. Let's go out on the patio."

He carries the car and the remote to the door off of the kitchen, and Lexi follows. I stop her at the door making sure to get her sneakers on as well as a jacket before letting her out into the chilly autumn air.

The second her coat is zipped up she dashes outside to meet with Cam. I stay inside, and watch from the door for a few minutes. It took him a few minutes for him to get it working, but when he did Lexi started jumping up and down like crazy. She was so happy.

I walked upstairs to get the hampers so I could start the laundry, and then back into the kitchen to start dinner. I decided that tonight I would surprise Cam with his favorite, and make Spaghetti and meatballs using the recipe his mom finally gave me over the phone the other day.

While shaping meatballs I look out the window, and see that they had given up on the race car, and Cam was now pushing Lexi on the swing. I notice that he is pushing her a little too high for my liking, so I open the window and shout "Not so high!"Worriedly.

"She'll be fine! Don't worry so much! He yells back. I shoot him one last worried look before going back to my cooking. Not even ten minutes later, I hear my daughter screaming bloody murder, and crying. I quickly wash the raw meat residue from my hands and run outside where Cam is carrying her, and running toward the door with a freaked out look on his face.

"Mommy!" She screams as he carries her in, and sets her down on the counter to assess the injury. I look at my crying four year old, and see that her nose is bleeding uncontrollably. It has barely been a minute since the initial scream, and her jacket was already drenched in blood.

"I told you not to push the swing so high!" I yell at Cam angrily rushing to my Lexi grabbing a box of tissues on my way to her. I try my best to subdue her bleeding nose, and can't believe how much blood she has lost. She is so small, and can't possibly have much more blood in her body.

She is starting to turn pale, and the bleeding won't stop. I turn to Cam who is staring at her with nervous face, and tears welling in his eyes.

"Call my mom!" I scream at him hysterically starting to panic.

He grabs his cell phone and quickly dials the number, and I look back at my daughter who is no longer crying, but looking very afraid.

I can guarantee we are not helping by freaking out. "Umm Margaret, Lexi fell off the swing, and her nose is bleeding really badly, and we don't know how to stop it. What do we do?" Cam asks the phone seeming really scared.

"After he listens for a minute he seems reassured. "Your mom says we have to calm down." He says to me trying to hold in his uneasiness.

"Okay… Now lean her head forward, and have her spit out any blood in her mouth." He says still tense, and with a tear stained face. "Hold her nose with the tissue for ten minutes."

I do what he says, and eventually her nose stops bleeding. I take the phone from him. "Thank you so much mom. I'm sorry to bug you. I just didn't know what else to do."

"Maya, it's fine, just calm down. It's a nosebleed, nothing too serious. Remember that you can call me whenever you need to. First time parenthood is scary." She assures me.

"Okay… thank you again. I love you… Bye." I say as calmly as I can. I still feel very anxious, and my hands are shaking. I lift Lexi off of the counter, and return her back to the floor taking off her blood covered jacket.

Once I stand back up, I burst into tears. I put my hand over my mouth trying to contain my sobs, but it's to no avail.

Cam lowers himself to Lexi's level by getting on his knees, and hugs her tightly repeating over and over how sorry he is. She has calmed down a lot since the initial fall, and is a lot more okay with everything than we are.

I continue to cry, and start cleaning the blood off of everything. When I get all of the blood cleaned up, Cam stands up, and sees me crying hysterically. He walks over to me and tries to hug me, and I let him, but I don't put my arms around him. I lean my head on his shoulder and sob for upward near ten minutes.

"Maya, I'm so sorry." He says still really upset himself. "I'm a terrible father." He says nervously.

"No, you're a great dad. She adores you, just no more swing set for a while." I say still shaking, but trying to make him feel a bit better.

I take a deep breath to calm myself and t really helps. "Okay…Cam, could you give her a bath while I make dinner?" I ask him calming down.

"Okay… Yeah… I can do that." He says exiting the kitchen, and bringing Lexi up the foyer stairs still shaken up.

I decide that I am not up for making the spaghetti tonight, and put the stuff in the fridge for the next day. I take a frozen pizza from the freezer, and decide that for tonight that would have to do. "Maya, Could you come up here?"Cam calls from upstairs concerned.

I rush up the stairs worried that her nose had started bleeding again, but when I get to the bathroom I see that she isn't bleeding, but she is bruised.

"Oh my god!" I blurt rushing to examine the bruises all over her body.

"Is this normal? How hard did she fall?" I ask Cam with a fearful tone.

"No, and not that hard" he responds looking really sorry. "Well, I think we should just see what happens. I'm sure she's fine." I say hiding the fact that I am terrified.

"Okay… if you say so" He says taking her out of the bath, and getting her pajamas on her.

I am nervous, but like my mom said we should calm down, and keep in mind that kid's fall, and get hurt. It's just what they do.

**Okay guys tell me what you think... Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys. I know this chapter is short, but the day was over and i had nothing else to write about it. I will get the next one up ASAP. I am really glad that i got good feedback from the first chapter. I know I just posted the story less than 24 hours ago so I was not expecting three reviews. Thank you so much guys!. Continue to review and read and favorite and follow. by the way, this story will switch between Cam and Maya's pov. This chapter is still Mayas pov, but the next wll be n Cam's. Thanks again. Keep up the good work readers!**

**Disclamer: I don't own degrassi or the disney movies referenced in this chapter**

Maya's POV

At dinner Lexi refuses to eat which is really not like her at all. She has always been a good eater, but how can I blame her after such an insane evening.

After Cam and I eat some of the pizza, we all go into the living room and watch a Disney movie with Lexi. Tonight, her choice is "Tangled". Even though I was a teenager when the move was released, I feel that it is an adorable movie. In fact it is one of my favorite Disney movies, and I watched it plenty of times when babysitting my neighbor's kids.

Anyway, it has become Lexi's favorite movie, and we watch it at least once a week. Cam gets sick of it, but I am happy that she chose a princess who has dreams of her own and not one like Cinderella. I may be looking too much into this, but I think that many of the princesses just waited for their prince to save them, and had little to no personality of their own. I like that she chose a spunky princess with a good head on her shoulders.

After the movie, it is eight O clock, and time for Lexi to go to sleep. "Will you read me a story, Daddy?" she asks him with the puppy dog eyes.

"I will… go pick one out Munchy." He tells her, and she runs upstairs to her room.

Cam looks at me, and sighs deeply. "You really think she'll be okay?" he asks me obviously still worried.

I think for a moment reminding myself of the bloody nose as well as the bruising. "I hope so… she probably just fell harder than you thought." I add trying to convince him and myself.

"Well, I better go read her a bed time story." He says getting up from the couch, and going up the stairs. "Have fun!" I call to him as he walks up the stairs.

I clean up the toys that have collected on the living room floor throughout the day. Lexi usually has to do it, but I figured considering today's events I would tidy up.

Once the toys are picked up from our suburban 4 bedroom, 3.5 bathroom home, I sit on the brown, leather sectional and flip through the channels. A few minutes of watching a random show pass by when Cam comes down the stairs, and into the living room. "She asleep?" I ask from my seat on the couch, and he nods before plopping down beside me.

Once he notices what I am watching he looks at me appalled. "We are not watching this bullshit." He says snatching the remote from my hand playfully.

"What? I like these wedding shows!" I comment with my jaw dropped.

"Yeah, you and no one else on the planet." He says flipping through the guide. "Would you rather we watch Tangled again?" I ask him, and surprisingly he nods.

"That is better than this garbage." He declares jokingly choosing a comedic movie on HBO.

"Stop dissing my show!" I joke punching his arm.

"Ouch!" he says rubbing his arm with an obviously exaggerated wince of pain.

"Oh, shut up! That did not hurt you! You get hit harder on the ice all the time!" I smile at him.

"Emotional pain! You're so abusive!" he says humorously patting his chest over his heart.

I roll my eyes at him, and lean on his shoulder. "Oh, I see how it is… Now that you hurt me, you love me again!" he responds wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I look up at his eyes. "FYI, I never stopped loving you! I'm just passionate about my shows!" I proclaim in the same joking manner. "I don't think that I could stop loving you even if I wanted to." I add with a loving tone.

"And you call me cheesy!" He replies placing a quick kiss on my lips.

We cuddle, and "watch" the movie, but end up watching very little of it. What can I say? I can't keep my hands off of him.

Once the movie ends it is ten, and he asks "Hey M, are you ready to go upstairs?" in a suggestive tone.

"To sleep… yes, but Lexi is home! We can't do anything else!" I say as if it should be obvious.

"Come on My. She's sleeping. She won't know the difference." He comments rubbing my jean covered thigh.

"I want to, but I won't feel comfortable with her here." I add dismissing the idea.

"Okay…" he groans "but we should see if your parents can take her tomorrow night." He winks at me and I smile before remember that it won't work. "My dad is going on a business trip tomorrow, and my mom can't watch her on her own." I comment trying to think of something else.

"I could talk to Katie. I'm sure she would be fine with watching her if we agree to watch Nathan and McKenzie some other night, so she and Jake can have a date night." I comment with a smile.

"Perfect!" Cam grins as I run up the stairs. "Way to help me with the lights!" he yells up the stairs not loud enough to wake Lexi.

I rush into the bathroom off of the bedroom, and hop into the shower. I am shampooing my hair when I hear Cam come in the bathroom. I figure he is just getting ready for bed, and don't think anything of it until he opens the frosted glass door, and steps in with me wrapping his arms around my body.

"Cam," I shout turning around to face him. "I said not tonight!"

"What? We are taking a shower. It's no big deal." He comments staring at my body. "You do look beautiful though."

"You know what showers lead to mister!" I say jokingly turning back to face the water.

"Yes… yes I do." He adds running his fingers down my side causing chills to go down my spine.

I finish up in the shower with him begging me for more the entire time. I resist all of my urges and feelings, and don't respond to his attempts.

Once I'm out of the shower he stays in to wash himself off, and I go back into our room to put on some pajamas. I decide to borrow a pair of his sweat pants and pull on a tank top before combing my hair back into a bun.

When he comes into the bedroom wearing nothing but a towel I want nothing more than to give in, but realize that Lexi has nightmares anywhere from 1 to 3 nights a week, and it wouldn't be a good idea.

As soon as Cam is dressed in his boxers and a t- shirt he comes into bed, and I lay my head on his chest until eventually I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this chapter was pretty fun to write because I got the chance to create characters. You'l see what I mean when you read it. I am so amazed by the response to this story so far, and I love you all for it. Continue to review and give me feedback because it definitely motivates me to write faster. I was going to wait until the weekend for this chapter, but decided that i would hurry since you guys liked the story. In the next few chapters you will be figuring out what the main drama point is, but many of you have figured it out already I'm sure. There will be one or two more chapters in Kapuskasing after this one, and then I'm skipping to Halloween. And if you didn't know this, the Canadian Thanksgiving is n October. I am not stupid. lol! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclamer: I do not own degrassi.**

Cam's POV (A week later)

I wake up to Maya drooling on my chest, and grin not wanting to wake her. I glance at the clock, and see that it is 9 AM. It's strange; Lexi usually wakes us up before 8. I slowly slip Mayas head on a pillow instead of me trying my best not to wake her, and place a quick kiss on her forehead before walking out of the room, and heading to Lexi's.

I walk into the bright pink bedroom, and see Lexi fast asleep on her bed. On a normal day I would wake her up if she slept in this late, but today is the day we are going to start the ten hour drive to Kapuskasing to celebrate Thanksgiving with my family. I decide that since today is going to be quite long that I should let both Maya and Lexi sleep as long as possible.

Surprisingly, Maya gets up before Lexi and by that time we need to start getting ready to go so we wake her up. I load the car full of the bags that we packed for our week long trip back to my hometown, while Maya prepares herself and Lexi for the long drive.

We are out of the house and on the road by 11 AM. Lexi sleeps for a long portion of the ride, and we take minimal rest stops. Maya offered to drive part of the ride, but I refused to let her. I was getting tired, but I love my BMW X6 and honestly don't trust Maya to drive it on the highway. I love my wife to death, but let's just say driving is not her strong point.

I am very excited to see my family. It has been years since I was last in Kapuskasing, and I haven't seen my older brothers in forever. My mom, dad, my younger brother, and my younger sister come to visit once a year or so, but it's really hard not seeing them all the time.

Luckily, the home sickness I feel now is nothing like how it was in high school. I am on medication for my anxiety issues, and it helps a lot with everything.

By the time we make it to my parents house it is 8:30 pm, and kind of dark out. I see that both Maya and Lexi are sleeping, and wake them with a loud "We're here!"

Maya jolts awake frightened, and I chuckle at the expression on her face, while Lexi pouts as she wakes up.

I look in the rearview mirror, and see Lexi looking upset. "Munchy… aren't you excited to see Grampy , Grammy, and everyone?" I ask her as I open my door.

She continues to sit in her car seat pouting, and I open her door, and entrap her from the seat.

"Cam!" I hear my mom's voice call the whole family runs out of the quaint home I grew up in to greet me. She quickly embraces me in a hug and soon after moves over to hug Maya who has gotten out of the car as well.

We go around hugging the whole family, and I notice that my mom is attempting to help Lexi out of her seat. Lexi gets upset with her, and I decide to intervene. "Lexi, why are you being so mean?" I ask my four year old daughter as she pouts pathetically.

Just as I suspected, she doesn't respond. I call Maya over, and she carries her inside the home, and up to the room that we are staying in kicking and screaming.

My younger brother Mickey and my dad help me bring the bags upstairs to the room that used to be me and my older brothers.

Maya is lying with Lexi on the bed trying to calm her down when we dop the bags off, and she shoos us away quickly.

On my way downstairs I stop and knock on my sister's door. When she doesn't respond I open the door and see her with sitting on her bed with a boy kissing him. She pulls away from him when she hears me come in, and I look at her appalled. "Audrey, what are you doing?" I snap at her.

"Umm… nothing" she says standing up from her bed, and adjusting her clothing. "That sure as hell doesn't look like nothing!" I continue with anger.

"Sean, you should go." She smiles at the boy sitting on her bed looking terrified. "I'm sorry! I'm a huge fan of yours… umm sorry." The teenage boy says walking past me quickly as I scowl at him disgusted.

Once he is gone I look at my little sister. "What the hell Audrey?" I yell in a protective tone.

"What?" she says irritated. "What are you doing with a guy in your room?" I ask as if it's not obvious.

"Seriously Cam? I'm seventeen. I'm allowed to have boyfriends." She says walking out of her bedroom, and into the hall. I roll my eyes at her in annoyance, and follow her down the stairs.

"You know your daughter was doing unspeakably disgusting things with some boy in her room." I say to my mom as Audrey sits on the couch.

"What?" she says looking at Audrey concerned. "We were just kissing!" she snaps and my mom looks at her in disbelief. "Audrey! You knew your brother was coming tonight!" my mom yells at her. "I'm serious we were kissing." Audrey shouts back.

"Mom, they were just kissing" I say feeling bad that she was getting mad at Audrey. "But please tell me you don't do more than that?" I ask Audrey grossed out at the thought of my sister and that kid.

"That is none of your business!" she shouts getting up from her seat, and stomping up the stairs.

A sour expression comes across my face, and I don't think I have ever been more grossed out in my life. "Mom, she's just a kid. Why would you let her have a boy in her room?" I ask feeling the need to vomit.

"Campbell, she is a senior in high school not a baby!" my mom tells me putting a hand on my shoulder. "Are you hungry?" she asks me with a smile.

"No." I respond frowning before she walks into the kitchen. "Where's my favorite brother?" I hear a familiar voce call as the door swings open. I turn around, and see my brother Chase walking through the door.

"Hey bro!" I walk over to him and initiate our childhood special hand shake. "I was actually talking about Mickey, but I guess you'll do." He jokes continuing the shake.

Growing up I was closest to Chase most likely because we are closer in age. Chase is only two years older than me while Justin is two years older than him. Mickey is the youngest out of the five of us at the young age of fifteen, and Audrey is only two years older than him.

I am the middle child, but I was the baby for nine years before Audrey came along. I wasn't around too much while Mickey and Audrey were growing up on account of the fact that I joined the Ice hounds when I turned 15, but I still consider myself close to all of my siblings. I love them a ton even if I rarely see them anymore.

"So… where's Justin at?" I ask Chase knowing that Chase was living at Justin's house last time I talked to him.

"Oh… did I forget to tell you? I am living with my girlfriend now." He says happily. I am honestly surprised that he has a girlfriend that he is steady enough to live with. Yes, Chase is twenty-eight, but he is not really the type to settle down. He goes out a lot, and I have been hearing about his many one night stands since I was sixteen.

"Do I get to meet this lucky lady who made Chase Saunders settle down?" I ask him punching his arm playfully.

"Of course you do. She's coming on Thanksgiving, and maybe one night this week you can get Audrey to watch your kid, and we can all go out." He says optimistically.

"Yeah, I guess that would be fun. How's Justin been doing? I ask Chase curiously since I haven't talked with him in months.

"He's good…" he says in a normal tone before leaning over to my ear and whispering. "Nora is preggers, but don't tell mom and dad. It's a secret."

"Really? When are they gonna tell them?" I ask my brother quietly.

"Dude, I don't know." He responds with a shrug.

My dad sits down on one of the couches, and calls Chase and me over to join him.

"How was the drive?" my dad asks me with a smile. "Good, Kind of long." I reply looking at him for the first time since I got here. He is starting get a little gray and his hair line is receding further back on his head, but he is 55, and I suppose that it is expected in a man his age.

My mom walks in carrying a tray of cheese and crackers, and sets it on the coffee table.

She sits next to my dad, and we all catch up. I really need to visit more often because I've missed so much in the last year even with my mom's weekly updates.

Mickey comes to talk to us too, and I notice that he has hit puberty since they came down to Toronto over spring break last year. He's getting tall, and starting to look more Chase and me but with a bigger frame.

"Mickey, you should tell your brother your big news!" My mom says excitedly. "Mom, I'm not even sure if I'm going to go." He replies to her annoyed.

"Well ask Cam what he thinks about it." She smiles at him.

"Okay… well I got offered a position on the Ice Hounds, but I'm pretty sure it's just because I'm related to you." He says discouraged.

"Not true! Cam, you really should see him on the ice. He reminds me a lot of you at that age." My dad interjects and Mick just gives him a half hearted grin.

I can't help, but feel proud of my baby brother. I am the one who taught him how to play hockey when he was a kid, and I had no clue that he had gotten good enough for Ice Hounds.

"You should do it man!" I say proudly. "I don't know… You hated being away from home. I don't know if I can do that." He says nervously.

"Well, you wouldn't need a billet family. I live close enough to Degrassi. I will have to talk to Maya about it, but I'm sure you could take one of the spare bedrooms." I say trying to talk him into it.

"Cam, are you sure about that?" my mom asks me skeptically.

"I think it would be fun to have my little brother living with me… What do you say Mick?" I ask him curiously.

"I'll think about it." He says looking a little more excited about the opportunity.

We talk more about how Audrey is set to be Valedictorian of her class, and how Chase just got a promotion at the factory that he works in. It seems that all of my siblings are doing well, and I am so proud of all of them.

Maya comes down the stairs, and I look at the clock, and see that it's nearing 10 o clock.

"Hey M, get over here." I say calling her to sit by me on the couch. "I just got her to go to sleep. I have no idea why she is so cranky. I'm sure she'll be fine tomorrow." She says as soon as she sits down.

"Hello Little Miss Maya! My brother Chase waves to her, and she grins back at him. "Hey! How you been?" she asks.

"Good… good" he responds casually, and we get back into conversation.

"Mickey might be coming to Toronto." I tell Maya, and she looks at me curiously. "Apparently, he's following in my footsteps; he may be joining the Ice Hounds." I add clarifying.

She looks at him with an excited surprised face. "That is so great!"

"So M, how would you feel about Mickey maybe staying with us in Toronto?" I ask her knowing my wife well enough to know that she would be fine with it.

"Of course he can stay with us. I love Mickey! No offense to Chase, but he's my favorite of your brothers, Cam." Maya says jokingly, and Mick smiles from across the room a shyly.

The Audrey comes down the stairs and gives Maya a hug before taking a seat on the floor.

"How's my favorite sister in-law?" she asks Maya sweetly. "I'm tired, but happy to be here… How's my favorite sister in-law?" Maya responds asking her the same question, but I but it before she has a chance to answer.

"Oh, she's just dandy. She's right on track to be valedictorian!" I say bragging for my little sister.

"Ooh… Good job girl!" Maya says giving her a high five.

Maya and my sister are actually pretty close. Whenever my family visits or we come visit them, Maya and Audrey spend a lot of time together. I feel that Audrey looks up to Maya like a sister since Maya and I got married when she was eleven, and since Audrey has four brothers and no actual sisters.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" I ask my parents as conversations continue.

"Well I have to go grocery shopping for thanksgiving on Monday, and I was thinking that Maya and Audrey could help me… if that's okay with you of course?" she asks Maya and my sister, and they both nod in agreement.

"And I was thinking that all of us men could go fishing. It's not very often that we are all in the same place, and I think it would be great to do something together like we used to." My dad adds looking happy.

It's true that we haven't had the opportunity to hang out much since I moved out to Toronto, but I do remember the whole family going fishing on the river when we were kids. We would go out on the boat, and just have fun for hours, and I have to admit that the thought of rekindling my childhood memories makes me kind of excited. Knowing my older brothers the way I do, I know that they will turn it into a competition just like always, but I'm okay with that.

"Is it okay if Lexi tags along with shopping?" Maya asks my mom curiously.

"Oh Maya dear of course, the more time I get to spend with my little angel the better." She replies giddily.

We continue to talk about everything that has happened in the last year, when I notice that Mickey won't get his head out of his phone. "Hey Mickey, who're you texting that's so important?" I ask him teasingly.

"Oh, umm… no one." He replies sticking his phone in his jeans pocket. I notice that he is blushing, and look at him curiously. "Well obviously it's someone... a girl perhaps?" I inquire.

"Yeah… it's my girlfriend Kelsey." He says shyly. "I'm sure Kelsey would love to hear that you referred to her as 'no one'." Chase says mockingly.

It's hard for me to see my little siblings all grown up. It feels like just yesterday Audrey was my annoying three year old sister trying to go into my room, and mess with my stuff. It feels especially weird to see Mickey all grown up.

I never got the chance to know him while he was growing up, and the more I hear about his accomplishments and attitude the more I see that he is a lot like me at that age.

It starts to get late, and I excuse myself to go upstairs and sleep. Maya comes in after talking to Audrey for about another hour, and I can't believe that it is midnight. Sleep comes over me quickly as soon as Maya comes in and the house quiets down. Lexi sleeps in between us on the queen bed that has replaced the twin beds that occupied the room when it was mine and Chase's.

The small girl has been especially tired lately, and it is fine most of the time because it lets Maya and I have some time together, but today it was kind of a bummer. I know that my parents were really excited to see her, and they barely had a chance since she was being so crabby. Hopefully, she is back to her happy little self tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N! Hey guys! Thanks so much for all of the feedback and reviews. I love you guys so much for it. This chapter is kind of long, and a lot of it seems irrelevant, but I promise it's not. I hope you like it, and also i hope that you continue to give me feedback. I love you all so much! Please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi**

Maya's POV

I wake up to Lexi kicking me in her sleep. The light coming in from the window tells me that it is morning enough to wake up, and I climb out of the bed. I see that Cam is not lying with us, and assume he is already downstairs, or maybe he's already fishing.

Lexi wakes up because I was a bit careless in shifting the bed, but she looks like she is ready to wake up.

"Are we in Kappykasing?" she asks looking around at the room.

"Yes we are Honey bun! Are you ready to go see Grammy and Audrey?" I ask her in a cheerful tone.

"And Grampy, and Mickey too!" she gets off of the bed quickly running to the door. She is obviously in a better mood today than she was last night, and it seems she doesn't remember her temper tantrum.

"Maybe, but I think they went somewhere with daddy already." I mention breaking her spirits a little bit. "Come on sweetie! We'll go see Grammy and Audrey!" I say picking her up, and carrying her down the stairs on my hip.

I set Lexi down once I approach the bottom stair, and see that my mother in-law, Jeanne is sitting on the couch reading the paper and drinking coffee. She notices us and gets up from her seat rushing to greet Lexi.

"Grammy!" Lexi squeals running over to her with a hug. "Pumpkin! I see you're in a better mood today!" Jeanne responds picking Lexi up.

"I missed you soooooooooo much Grammy!" Lexi says exaggerating the "so" a great deal.

"I missed you sooooo much too baby!" she mimics, giving my four year old more hugs.

"I heard that you started pre-school. How do you like school?" she continues sitting on the couch with Lexi on her lap.

"It's good Grammy. I'm a big girl! I can spell my name!" Lexi brags. She is so proud of herself.

Jeanne looks at Lexi with an exaggerated surprised face. "Will you spell it for me?"

"Mhmm… A…L…E…X…I…S…" she states to Jeanne, and I can tell that she is very proud of her just like Cam and I are.

"Good job Lexi! You're so smart!" my mother in-law says to Lexi causing her to giggle at the compliment.

"I don't think any of my kids could spell anything until they were at least six. Lexi is such an itty bitty genius!" she mentions looking at me, and I grin not knowing what to say.

I like Cam's mom, but I never know what to say to her. She didn't like me when we were first going out. She called me a distraction, and I am pretty sure she felt that way for quite a while. I don't even think she liked me very much when we got married. Cam told me over and over again that I was just making it up in my mind, and that she liked me after seeing how happy I made him, but still I didn't think so.

When Lexi was born she treated me like I was a part of the family, but before that it wasn't very fun for me to visit Kapuskasing. I'm sure she was just trying to protect Cam, but it just made me think she hated me, and I will never have a good relationship with her after that.

Audrey on the other hand is the best. She is like a little sister that I never had to live with. She calls me with her problems and to check up on me and Cam on a weekly basis. We hit it off the first time Cam brought me here over Spring break my junior year of high school. She may have only been ten at the time, but she was such a sweet heart.

"Where's Audrey this fine morning?" I ask Jeanne curiously.

"I'm guessing that she's still sleeping… You can wake her up if you want. It's getting kind of late, and she needs to get up." Jeanne tells me nicely.

"Okay, I'll go get her…" I say before heading up the stairs to Audrey's bedroom.

"Knock Knock" I verbally say while knocking the door twice. She doesn't answer and I presume that she is a heavy sleeper. I walk in and it takes a lot of work to get her up. She is definitely nothing like Cam. He is the lightest sleeper I know, and sadly, Lexi inherited that trait.

"Maya, I'm tired!" Audrey drones trying to get me to leave her be. "Well girlie, it's time to get up!" I say plopping down next to her on the bed.

"I don't want to." She says covering her face with the pillow. "Its 9:30 and your mom wants you to get up!" I mention pulling the pillow off of her head.

"Fine!" she finally says defeated while sitting up. "Good! Let's go downstairs." I say grabbing her arm and pulling her out the door.

We make it downstairs and by now Lexi is at the kitchen table eating cereal that Jeanne poured for her.

"Good morning Sweetie. Do you girls want some cereal?" Jeanne asks us happily.

"I'm okay right now, but thanks." I say while Audrey nods her head, and her mom pours her cereal.

By noon we were ready and off to the local super market. Since Kapuskasing is a small town, the grocery store is quite small as well. Jeanne gives Audrey a list, and she keeps one. I walk around with Audrey, and help her find all of the things. I leave Lexi with Jeanne because she insisted on keeping her with her.

We walk around collecting various things on the list, and Lexi runs into the boy she has been telling me about for the last couple months over the phone.

"Hey Sean!" she says giddily wrapping her arms around the boy stocking the shelves with cans.

"Audrey, I'm working." He says pealing her away from him with a grin on his face. "Sorry…" she frowns. "Anyway, Sean, this is my sister in-law Maya. She's from Toronto!" Audrey says excitedly and the boy gives me a quick glance before turning to whisper to Audrey.

"No, she doesn't care…. Maya's cool. I tell her everything… No my brother isn't going to kill you!" is all I hear from the conversation because he is speaking incomprehensibly quiet.

"Okay… I have to go. Manager is watching." He says to her before walking down the aisle with an empty box. "I love you!" she calls to him as he walks down not even looking her way.

"What was that about?" I ask her curiously.

"Oh nothing. Sean was over last night, and Cam came in my room, and saw us kissing. He kind of flipped." She says looking through the shelves for a can of cream of mushroom soup.

"Oh? I wonder why he didn't tell me…" I add with a confused expression.

"I don't know, but with how he reacted, you would think he caught me doing it or something…" She mentions jokingly.

"Oh my gosh. Please tell me you're not doing it with that loser? You're too young" I snap at her a little bit.

"Umm… kind of, we've been dating for a long time, and you sound just like Cam, and I'm sure you had sex when you were my age!" She states defensibly.

"Audrey, he seems like such a tool."

"He isn't. Maya you don't know him like I do." She comments sadly.

I take a deep breath, and give her sympathetic look. "Maya, stop looking at me like that. It's not a big deal. I'm on the pill and we use protection." She conveys confused at why I am reacting the way I am.

"There are other issues with having sex at your age. It's an emotional connection, and I honestly don't think this Sean fellow is right for you." I mention, and watch as she gets angry with me.

"You didn't do it when you were seventeen, because I seem to remember you getting married at eighteen?" she asks probably thinking that I am being hypocritical.

"Yes I did, but Cam never cheated on me, and he was always nice to me… Do you know how many times you've called me crying because of that boy?" I ask her trying to make her think about it.

"He apologized. He told me that he was drunk, and that she was all over him." She sniffles holding back tears and walking away.

"Well, I didn't mean to make you cry." I say grabbing her arm. "Audrey, I just don't want you to regret it when you're older and find the guy who loves you enough to only be with you." I say trying to make her feel better.

"I won't. I love Sean and he loves me! Can we just drop it now?" she asks angrily.

I back up from the furious teenager, and nod with my hands up in defeat. We find the remaining items in silence, and find Jeanne and Lexi in the produce section.

"Mommy, Aunt Audrey, your back! Yay!" Lexi chants and I walk over to the cart where she is seated. "Yep! Are you having fun with Grammy?"

"Mhmm!" she responds happily.

Later that night before bed I decide to talk to Cam about Audrey. I'm sure she wouldn't want me to, but I'm worried about her.

"I was talking to Audrey earlier at the market, and she told me about what happened last night. We ran into that boy, and he treats her like shit." I tell him as I brush my hair in the mirror.

"Hey, watch the language! Little ears right there!" he reminds me pointing to Lexi asleep on the bed. "What do you mean by that though?" he asks quizzically.

"I mean that this boy is just stringing her along. She has been talking to me about him for months, and he cheated on her with her best friend. He was so cold to her today, and she just doesn't see it." I tell him and he looks concerned.

"And don't freak out, but with what I've heard, I think he is using her…" I add with a frown on my face.

"You better not be saying what I think that you're saying." He says starting to get angry, and I just nod tentatively.

He closes his eyes and clenches his jaw and fist. "I'm gonna kill him!" he screams a little too loudly waking Lexi.

"Calm down Cam. I know you're mad, but this is scary." I say trying to settle his anger.

He takes a deep breath and Lexi starts crying. I walk over to her to try my best to calm her down, and Cam composes himself as well before joining me on the bed in trying to calm Lexi.

Cam's POV (Thanksgiving Day)

The whole family is here for Thanksgiving and the house is bustling with people. My mom, my oldest brother's wife, and my Nana are in the kitchen preparing thanksgiving dinner, while my brothers and sister and I are in the living room hanging out. Maya, Lexi, and my brother Chase's girlfriend, Brandy are with us, and the living room is packed. My dad and grandpa are out in the backyard having a beer. I'm not sure where Mickey is, but I'm guessing he is up in his room.

He is definitely the least social out of all of us, but I can't say that I wasn't like that when I was a kid. Chase, Justin, and I are doing exactly what we always do, and quoting our favorite moves all over the place. The girls have no clue what we are saying, but that's okay, because they are ignoring us anyway.

Maya may be sitting on my lap due to limited couch space, but she is talking to Brandy, or should I say interrogating.

Brandy seems like a nice enough lady, but she is dressed a little bit provocatively, and doesn't seem like the settle down type. I am not really talking to her all that diligently so I don't know for sure.

Audrey is coloring pictures with Lexi, and we just lounge around waiting for dinner.

When dinner is ready my mom and Nana call us all in to eat. It's really stupid if you ask me, but I am still stuck at the "kids table" with Mickey and Audrey. Maya and Lexi obviously sit at the kitchen table with us while the rest of the family occupies the dining room.

I don't mind sitting in the kitchen, but the fact that I am 25 and married with a child of my own, and my mom referred to it as the "kids table" just bugs me. It's okay though, because I am almost certain the company at this table is better.

"So Mickey, how is school going?" I ask my youngest brother quizzically as I eat the turkey that is kind of dry this year.

"It's good I guess. I am failing chemistry, but everything else is okay." He admits shyly taking a sip of his water.

"Oh my god Mick! You're such a loser! I told you I would help you in chemistry, but you never ask!" Audrey interjects harshly. I think back at my high school experience and remember that chem. was never a strong point of mine. "I was never good at chemistry either. I had a tutor, and barely passed with a C." I add trying to take some pressure from the situation he was in.

"Audrey, don't be a jerk… We can't all have super brains like you!" I add looking at my little sister irritated.

"Well, I seriously had a hundred in that class the entire year, and I can't see how anyone fails it." She adds sounding a bit cocky. I see Maya glare at her telling her to drop the subject, and she does.

We continue to eat in an awkward silence, and second guess my thought of the company out here being better.

"Mommy, I don't wanna eat. My tummy hurts!" Lexi says pushing her plate away. I look at Lexi, and notice that she has certain sickly paleness about her, and I stand up from my seat next to Mickey, and put my hand on her forehead.

"M, she's burning up." I say after feeling the heat radiating from my little baby's head.

"Really? I wonder what she's got." Maya responds shocked while getting up from her seat. She picks Lexi up, and the small girl clings to her neck laying her head on Maya's shoulder.

"Audrey, where is the thermometer?" I ask my sister who is sitting at the table looking worried.

"Medicine cabinet, Is she all right?" she asks anxiously. "I don't know yet." I yell as I run up the stars to the bathroom to get the thermometer. I'm hoping that it is just the flu or something, but you never know. Lexi tends to get sick a lot, and its better that we not worry too much. I'm concerned of course because this means that the remaining four days of vacation will most likely be miserable for my poor baby girl, but I'm sure that she will be fine.

I rush down the stairs thermometer in tow, and see Maya is still holding Lexi.

"Hey Munch, can I take your temperature?" I ask her in a high voice while facing Mayas back. Lexi nods her head slightly, and I stick the thermometer in her mouth quickly, and instruct her to put it underneath her tongue.

Less than a minute later the electronic thermometer is beeping to alert us that her temperature is above normal. I take it from her mouth, and read a very scary number, 40.6 degrees (105.08 in F).

"Maya, her fever is really high. It's 40.6. I say starting to get more concerned.

"What? Did you just say 40.6?" she asks turning to face me quickly and nervously with Lexi still lying on her shoulder.

"Yeah that's what I said." I add worriedly. "Do we need to bring her to the ER?" Maya asks me anxiously.

"Mom!" I call from the kitchen frantically knowing that she will know what to do after raising five kids of her own.

"What is it Cam?" she asks walking into the kitchen calmly. "Lexi has a fever of 40.6." I state with shaking hands. "Are you sure you're reading that thing right? She seemed just fine a few hours ago." My mom snatches the thermometer and reads it carefully.

"Well, oh my… Cam, go run a cool bath! Audrey, find the children's Tylenol!" she commands before going to the freezer and taking out a bag of frozen veggies. I run up the stairs quickly because I could tell by mother's reaction that a fever of that magnitude is serious.

Audrey comes up seconds later looking for the Tylenol, but can't find it. My mom brings Lexi up, and puts her in the cold bath water. She cries at the chilly temperature of the water, and we try to tell her that she has to stay in because she has a really bad fever. She is upset, but stops trying to get out.

She stays in the tub for thirty minutes before my mom takes her temperature again. "Her fever is down to 40, but I think you should take her to the hospital if it goes back up at all.

We take her out of the tub, and in just fifty minutes my Munchkin's fever is back to 105. Maya and I put her in her car seat, and rush to the nearest hospital with my mom and Audrey with us.

When we get to the ER we end up waiting for hours and hours. We sit in the waiting room with Lexi sitting on my lap looking upset and sick. It's getting to be her bed time, and she falls asleep in my arms.

By the time we are called in it is nearly nine, and the doctors are asking a ton of questions while examining her. They take a few tests, and give her something to bring her fever down. Another couple of hours pass, and my dad has come to get Audrey and my mom to take them home. They were worried, but it is also getting to be very late.

The doctors tell Maya and me that our poor little girl has a nasty viral infection that is causing her incredibly high fever. They also tell us that they would like to admit her for the night to make sure her fever doesn't spike again. Maya and I nod in agreement, and follow the nurse to the room that Lexi is being assigned to.

Once we get up there, Lexi falls back asleep on the bed, and Maya sits on the chair watching our small princess sleep. I decide that I should call my parents to tell them that we will not be returning home tonight, and also to update them on Lexi. I dial the familiar number that I have called at least a million times since I was a kid, and it rings twice before my sister picks up.

"Hey, how is she?" Audrey answers the phone anxiously. "She's sleeping now. She has a viral infection, and they are keeping her over night to make sure her fever stays down. I just called to say that we won't be home tonight." I say feeling a lot less worried than I was a few hours ago.

I hear a voice on the phone asking "Is that Cam? How is Lexi?" I could tell that the voice belonged to my dad, and Audrey answered him before saying goodbye to me.

I look at Maya on the chair, and see that she is tearing up. I hate seeing Maya upset for any reason so I walk over to her chair and kneel down resting my chin on her knee. "Don't be sad M, I'm sure that she will be just fine." I reassure her grabbing her hand in mine.

More tears escape her eyes, and I stand up pulling her up from the chair as I do so that I can hug her. I wrap my arms around her trying to comfort her, and she starts sobbing into my shoulder. "Maya, what's wrong?" I ask her as she cries.

"I don't know. I'm just sad, and tired, and I feel bad about Lexi being sick." She says still sobbing into my shoulder.

"M, is it that time of the month?" I ask her jokingly hoping it would put a smile on her face.

I hear her giggle, and she pulls her head away from my shoulder. "No!" she responds hitting my arm playfully. "But I did make you laugh!" I say grinning at my beautiful wife. "I love you so much!" she murmurs as her eyelids grow heavy. I sit in the chair, and pull her onto my lap. She sleeps with her head laying on my shoulder and her legs over the arm of the chair.

I switch between watching Maya and Lexi sleep before I myself fall asleep. Throughout the night I wake up to nurses and doctors checking on my Munchy, but for the most part all is calm. Lexis fever does not spike again, and the doctors don't think that having a fever of 40.6 hurt her at all permanently.

The next morning they prescribe us something to keep Lexi's fever at bay, and discharge her from the hospital. She is still not feeling well, so when we return to my parents' house we lay her down and one of us stay with her at all times just in case.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi.**

Maya's POV

Two days pass before Lexi is back to her old self, and I am so happy that she is feeling better. She's still not eating as much as we would like her to, but Cam's mom tells us that she'll eat when she's hungry.

I ask Cam how he feels about cutting the trip a bit short, and he dismisses the idea instantly.

"I barely get to see my family, and we cleared our schedules to visit for the week. I want to stay." He says kind of annoyed that I asked. "I'm sorry for mentioning it. I just don't want Lexi getting anyone else sick." I defend myself with my hands up.

"I understand that, but you get to see your family all the time, and I'm limited to maybe seeing mine once a year. I don't want to lose any of the time I get to see them even if Lexi was sick. She's getting better, and I just want to stay." He says irritated.

"Okay… jeez… Calm down." I add kind of getting upset that he got so angry over something so stupid. I know he doesn't see them that often, but that's his fault just as much as it is mine. His career doesn't exactly allow him to leave Toronto unless he is going somewhere for a game, and I don't have an issue with coming to visit whenever he has time.

"I'm going to hang out with Justin and Chase for a couple of hours. Would you like to join us? I'm sure my mom will watch Lex." He says in a brighter and happier tone.

"Um… I don't know. Let me think about it. You were kind of just really mean to me." I say surprised that he turned around so fast.

"Maya, you know I didn't try to be a douche. I just would like to spend time with my family, and I feel like you don't want me to." He adds trying to apologize.

"When have I ever had an issue with you spending time with your family?" I ask accusingly.

"I don't know Maya. Never mind. I don't want to fight about this." He says obviously having more to fight about.

"Oh my god, Just tell me when it seemed like I didn't want you to see your family?" I snap harshly.

He shakes his head wanting me to stop, but I am really curious. "When?" I yell.

"Maya, I am not going to argue about this here. Lexi and my parents are downstairs. My brother is right next door, and Audrey is down the hall. Just let it go!" he says through gritted teeth. It kind of angers me more when he tries to act like I started this. He is the one who is accusing me of keeping him from his family.

"I really want you to tell me!" I yell at him a little more loudly.

"Fine… Well, for starters… at our wedding, you didn't want my mom to be involved!" he yells at back at me. "And, when I wanted to come here for Lexi's first Christmas you said you didn't it was a good idea! And I can tell that you get annoyed with me when I bring up anything about Chase and Justin coming to visit!" he shouts angrily.

I glare at his angry expression. "Your mother hates me! Lexi was a too young for the drive here, and I don't get annoyed when you bring up your brothers visiting! Sometimes they are just a bit obnoxious!" I scream forgetting where we are as well as who could be listening.

The door opens abruptly, and Audrey is standing there in shock. "Quiet yourselves! Everyone can hear you!" she says looking at me more so than Cam.

My jaw drops at the fact that that includes Jeanne, Chase, and Justin. "I can't believe I just said that." I say as tears start erupting from my eyes.

"Maya, Come with me!" she grabs my hand and pulls me into her room quickly.

Once she shuts the door to her room I start breaking down.

"Everyone is going to hate me even more!" I let out through my sobs, and Audrey wraps her arms around me sympathetically.

"Look on the bright side. You didn't say anything about me, Mickey, or my dad. And I could never hate you! You are the closest thing I have to a big sister!" she says trying to comfort me.

"I just want to crawl into a corner and die!" I say plopping down onto her bed. She looks at me sympathetically. "Well at least what you said was true. My mom does hate you, and Justin and Chase are the most obnoxious people on the face of the earth." She adds trying to comfort me, but not really helping.

"Cam is probably going to leave me after this." I cry covering my face with my hands.

"No way! Maya, he loves you and Lexi more than anything else. Everyone argues from time to time. Don't worry!" she hugs me.

I keep crying, and she keeps comforting until I am all cried out. "I should probably go apologize." I mention getting up from her bed.

"You want me to go with you?" she asks nicely, and I nod. "Thank you Audrey."

We head down the stairs where everyone was in the living room talking to Cam with the exception of Mickey. "Hi" I say nervously standing in front of them all as Audrey has her hand on my shoulder to let me know that she's there.

"I am so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. Justin, Chase you guys aren't obnoxious, and you are more than welcome to come visit us whenever you want. And Jeanne, I'm sorry!" I say anxiously.

Chase gets up off of the couch, and I have no idea what he is going to do until he gives me a hug. "It's okay Maya! I know I'm obnoxious, and we're family. Don't worry about it!"

"No. I really am so sorry. I didn't mean it." I say as he sits back down.

"I don't hate you Maya. I'm sorry if it seems that way. I really don't mean for it to." Jeanne says from her seat on the couch. "I'll try my best not to be so hard on you." She adds with a grin.

I smile back at her sadly and nervously before I glance at Cam who like the rest of his family is watching me from the couch. He looks a little more pissed than the rest of them, and I really am worried that he's going to hate me forever.

"Cam!" Audrey says demandingly and he looks at her questioningly. She doesn't say anything, but I am positive that she made a gesture or mouthed something because he stood up, and shook his head before going upstairs.

I take a deep breath before walking up the stairs to talk to him.

Cam's POV

I am really irritated with Maya. I told her that I didn't want to fight, and that she should just drop it, but she didn't. She made me say it, and then she said something that she regrets.

Audrey mouthed for me to hug Maya after her apology, but 'm not quite ready to forgive her. My family may have been, but I know that she hates coming to visit Kapuskasing. It's obvious. It's just such a bother for her, and I am sick of it.

We spend time with her family on a weekly basis, and I never say anything. Her father is very hostile toward me, but do I complain about having to see him… no because I love Maya, and I know it's important to her to see them.

Maya comes into the room, and I stare at her expectantly. I know that she's here to beg for forgiveness and to apologize for what she said, but I don't know if I'm ready to accept it quite yet.

"I'm so sorry." She cries. Letting tears come from her eyes. I look away from her face because seeing her cry makes me soft, and I don't want to be right now.

"Cam, can you please say something." She continues to sob. "What do you want me to say?" I ask in a harsh tone.

"Anything! That you forgive me maybe." She adds trying to wipe away her tears.

"I don't know yet Maya." I respond, and she looks at me sadly.

"Do you hate me? I really don't mean to seem like I don't want to be here. I do! I love you and your family!" she says apologetically sitting next to me on the bed trying to grab my hand.

I pull my hand away. "I don't hate you!" I say getting up from the bed and walking out of the room. I go downstairs, grab my jacket, and ask "Are we still going out?" before they get up and follow me out confused.

Maya's POV

I hang out with Audrey and Lexi all day long. Audrey helps get my mind off of the fight I had with Cam earlier and also helps me not freak out about him not accepting my apology.

At eight o clock Cam is still not back, but I figure that he is just having fun with his brothers.

When I put Lexi to bed she asks me "How come daddy and you were yelling?"

"Sometimes mommy and daddy get frustrated with each other and fight, but it'll be okay honey I promise." I assure her before she drifts into a peaceful sleep.

Audrey and I sit in our pajamas in her bedroom watching chick flicks and eating ice cream after Lexi falls asleep. We talk about her boyfriend and I try to convince her that there are better guys out there, but once she starts getting annoyed with me I shut my mouth. We stay there talking and watching movies until nearly midnight.

I am worried at the fact that Cam is still not home, but figure he is just staying at one of his brother's houses to cool off a bit. When the final movie is over, and I am finding it difficult to keep my eyes open, go into the guest room where Lexi is sleeping soundly on my side of the bed. I crawl in beside her, and end up sleeping near the middle.

I watch her sleep for a few minutes before I myself fall asleep snuggling next to my darling baby girl.

When I wake up it is still dark, and Cam is lying next to me against my back. He's whispering unintelligible nonsense, and there is a thick odor of alcohol on his breath.

"Cam…" I say sitting up on the bed rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Shh! Go to sleep Maya!" he says slurring his words together. "Cam, you reek. How much did you drink?" I ask him in an accusing whisper.

"Shh…" He says his eyes closed obviously trying to get some sleep. I glance at the alarm clock on the bed side table, and see that it is 2:30 A.M.

"Cam, you know you're not supposed to drink on your meds!" I whisper angrily, and he just shushes me once again. I am too tired to do anything, but sleep so I carefully nudge Lexi over a little further as to get away from Cam and his garbage breath. I lay next to her with him about a foot away from me, and fall asleep again.

The next morning I wake up at 6 to the bed shifting violently, and Cam running out of the room. I hear the disgusting sound of him vomiting in the restroom across the hall. I get up slowly to check on him in the restroom, and see that he can't keep his head out of the toilet.

"Drinking like that is going to kill you!" I say during one of the few respites he has from puking.

When the contents of his stomach are completely purged, he flushes the toilet and brushes his teeth. "Maya, I'm not going to die!" he says while scrubbing his teeth forcefully.

"Are you sure about that because I seem to remember you trying to kill yourself last time you drank like this." I respond sarcastically. "You know it messes with your meds." I add in a quieter more sympathetic tone.

"I'm sorry Maya!" he comments apologetically spitting out the toothpaste from his mouth.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to yourself! You're the one who is going to spend the rest of the week hating your life!" I mention leaning on the wall of the bathroom behind him.

"I think that I'll be okay." He adds turning around to speak to me.

"You better be! I can't handle seeing you sad." I add smiling slightly at him.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I was making a big deal out of nothing." He says walking closer to me, and then leaning in to kiss my lips. I divert my lips from his, and comment. "You were just puking. I'm not kissing you!" playfully.

"Ow. Let's be quiet. I have a killer migraine!" he says cringing at my loudness. "Well… don't drink!" I mention walking away and back into the guest room.

The rest of the trip was kind of a blur for Cam. He got depressed for a few days like I knew he would, and stayed in bed for the entire last day. I felt bad, but it's his fault. He knows what that amount of liquor does to him, but he drank it anyway.

Lexi was feeling better, but she fell down the last two steps on the day before we drove home and had really bad bruises on her knees. I worried about her of course, but Jeanne told me that Justin and Audrey bruised easily when they were kids and it wasn't a big deal.

Since Cam was out of it, I ended up driving the whole way home. He never likes me to drive the BMW, but considering he couldn't think straight he told me to. The drive home went by slowly since Icouldn't sleep and Cam was not talking. It was really late when we got home, so we left the car packed up and went right in to sleep off the long trip.

The trip to Kapukasing was perhaps one of the most stressful weeks of my life. With Lexi getting sick, Cam and I arguing, me accidentally insulting my in-laws, and Cam getting depressed, I don't think it could have gone worse. To say the least, I was thrilled to be back home where everything is slightly less crazy.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep em coming! I hope you liked this chapter. I don't know how long it'll be before I update again. I have a busy schedule for the next couple of weeks, but I promise I'll make time for writing. Thanks for the continued support. I love you all! Tell me what you think about this chapter. I just felt like everything shouldn't be perfect with their marriage. That's unrealistic. lol. Like I said the next chapter skips to halloween, and i think it'll be pretty fun! Review! Favorite! and Follow! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi**

Cam's POV

Last week was rough, but I am finally starting to feel a bit better. I did not try to hurt/kill myself like I did last time, but I was not feeling like myself at all.

I just stuck through the numbing pain with Maya reminding me every day that it would be better soon. Next time I think about drinking like that I really should remember what it feels like to be depressed because I think I had forgotten. I never want to go through that cloudiness again. Surprisingly I didn't get too anxious. It was much worse this time because life just felt like a never ending bad dream.

Today is Halloween, and it is the first year Lexi helped choose her costume. Her first choice was to be a hockey player, but Maya had a fit at that saying it was a "boy's costume". I honestly didn't see the harm in letting her be a hockey player, but she ended up getting her second choice which was a ladybug.

This year Halloween falls on a Monday and Lexi had a party at her preschool which Maya helped out with. I would have gone but I had hockey practice this morning, and didn't get the chance. When I got home at 3, Maya told me that there were two little boys in Lexi's class who dressed up as me for Halloween. It knew that they made jersey's with my name on it as well as generic hockey player costumes, but I would have never guessed that out of all of the players on the Maple Leafs I would be Halloween costume worthy.

It's actually kind of silly to me that kids look up to me. I never thought of myself as influential, and honestly I'm not. If anything you would think that all of my issues would make it hard for people to admire me, but even after my issues with depression and anxiety got out my fans stood by me.

In Kapuskasing people don't think of me differently. I'm just Cam, the kid who lived down the street. That is part of the reason I love it there. In Toronto it is a bit different. I am approached by fans asking for an autograph which is fine, but sometimes it is kind of strange.

Anyway, Maya invited her sister, Jake and the kids to go trick-or-treating with Lexi, and she is very excited to spend time with her cousins. The doorbell rings around 5, and I answer the door to reveal Katie, Jake, and their two little ones.

"Hey guys. Come on in. Maya and Lexi are in the living room" I greet holding the door open as the four make their way in. "I hope everyone's hungry. We brought pizza!" Jake shouts walking straight through the foyer to the kitchen.

It was decided by Maya and Katie that they would pass out candy while Jake and I brought the kids trick-or-treating. I didn't have an issue with the arrangement. I get along with Jake just fine. He's a pretty cool guy not to mention he's hilarious. I don't have too many friends outside of hockey, and I consider Jake to be one of them.

"Oooh Pizza!" Maya states walking into the kitchen and grabbing a slice.

I go into the living room where Lexi, Nate, and Kenzie have already started playing, and I tell them "You guys should eat some of that pizza so you don't get hungry while we're trick-or-treating!"

They all meander into the kitchen to join Maya, Katie, and Jake to eat, and I follow behind Mackenzie who's lagging a bit behind Lex and Nate.

Maya and Katie get the kids situated with their pizza at the rarely used dining room table, and they blabber amongst themselves about kid things while Jake and I eat at the kitchen island.

"How was the trip up north?" Jake asks curiously referring to Kapuskasing.

I think about a word to describe the trip and settle on one half of a minute later. "Crazy!" I reply exhaling audibly.

"What happened?" he asks curiously taking a bite of pizza. "Everything, trust me. It was just nuts." I reply thinking back at the trip.

He raises an eyebrow at me and keeps eating.

Before we know it, it's almost six, and Katie and Maya bring the kids into the living room dressed in their costumes. Five year old Nate is dressed up like Spiderman, and three year old Kenzie is wearing a witch costume. Katie takes pictures of the three youngsters in their costumes, before Jake and I start out the door.

"So, Katie tells me that you and Maya were fighting. What was that about?" Jake asks me as the kids run up the path way of a house in our neighborhood.

"It's not important. I over reacted to something she said, and it got out of hand really quickly!" I say rubbing my head recalling the whole ordeal.

"So is everything okay again with you two?" he asks curiously as the kids run back with smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, I think that we're okay." I add as we start toward another house.

"Well, that's good. Katie and I argue about stupid things all the time, but I don't know if we would still be together if she hated my family." Jake mentions awkwardly.

"Why did you even ask if you knew what the fight was about?" I ask him raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I guess I wanted to see what happened. Katie tends to exaggerate things." He responds as the kids go up another pathway to ask for candy.

"Maya said that she wanted to leave early because Lexi got sick, then I accused her of hating my family, and Maya said some things that she regrets, and then I did some things I regret. It's nothing. My brothers forgave her for calling them obnoxious immediately, and my mom told Maya that she doesn't hate her. It's all good." I add just trying to get the explanation over with.

"Oh, okay… The way Katie described it sounded like you guys were ready to get a divorce. Like I said, she exaggerates everything." He adds shaking his head and laughing.

I smile. "Yeah… we aren't even close to that." I comment uncomfortably.

"So, how is hockey going?" he asks me changing the subject to something less awkward.

"It's pretty good. We have only played one pre-season game, but I think that we will do well this year. We got some really good guys drafted, and Dallas's divorce is all settled and finalized so he will most likely be less distracted." I tell Jake, and he nods.

"How are things with the construction business?" I ask sticking to the subject of careers.

"Great! I just landed this huge job. We are putting an addition on the art museum, and renovating the rest." He brags excitedly. "A few more clients like this, and we will be living in this neighborhood." He adds as we continue to walk around the upscale suburban neighborhood that I am lucky enough to be able to live in.

"The house down the street is for sale." I add pointing to the for sale sign.

"Maybe someday!" he says looking at a huge and surely very expensive house.

We walk the kids around the neighborhood until around 7:10 when they are too exhausted to keep going. The girls sit in the wagon, and I give Nate a piggy back ride back to the house.

When we get home Maya and Katie give the kids baths, and dress them in their pajamas. After the three of them are dressed and watching a Halloween movie on TV, Katie and Jake leave for a party they had planned to go to.

We are watching Nate and Kenzie tonight as repayment for them taking Lexi a few weeks ago, so that Maya and I could have some alone time.

Once all of the kids are in bed it is almost ten, and Maya and I head straight into our bedroom.

"I can't believe how tired I am right now!" Maya comments stripping off her day clothes and replacing them with one of my t-shirts and a pair of bed shorts.

"I'm pretty tired myself. Today was long!" I mention before putting on my own pajamas, and joining Maya in the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face.

We lie down on the bed, and turn the lights out. "I love you M, Good night." I say sleepily scooting a little closer to her, and wrapping an arm around her.

"Love you too." She says scooting lifting my arm off of her.

"What's wrong?" I ask not knowing why she won't let me cuddle with her.

"Nothing." She replies in a very unbelievable tone.

"Are you still mad at me?" I question sitting up and turning on the lamp on my side table.

"A little bit." She responds still facing away from me. "How many times do I have to say sorry?" I ask placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's just been a crazy week, Cam. You weren't even here." She says finally sitting up and looking my way.

"What are you talking about? I didn't leave the house all week." I comment with furrowed eyebrows.

"You may have physically been here, but you weren't you. Do you know how hard it was trying to explain to Lexi why daddy didn't want to be around her? Cam, she cried for a total of ten hours this week because you kept telling her to go away. You can't say that to your four year old daughter; it really upset her." Maya says looking at me sadly and disappointedly.

I think back at all of the times I was cold to Lexi, and feel extremely guilty. "I didn't know… I'm so sorry." I say with a frown. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that you were just feeling sad, and that you weren't in the mood to play." She responds.

I stare off into space a minute thinking about how I would make it up to Lexi before turning to Maya again. "I'm so sorry, M. How can I fix this?" I ask her running my hands through my hair distraught.

"Lexi seems to have already forgiven you, but I need you to promise me something… You need to swear that you won't pull anything like that again. I don't care how mad you get; you can't do that to us ever again. I love you and I can't handle seeing you like that!" she says starting to tear up.

I feel terrible about all of the pain I have caused my loved ones with just one mistake. "I promise… and thank you." I tell Maya wrapping my arms around her embracing her in a loving way.

She nestles her head into my neck, and puts her arms around me loosely..."What are you thanking me for?" she asks curiously.

"Thanks for putting up with me this week. I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have put you through that. I'm back though, and I'm never drinking again. It obviously screws me up way too much, and I never want to feel that way again." I add holding Maya in the hug.

Eventually, I turn the lamp off, and we go to sleep this time in each other's arms. I have to admit, there is nothing more amazing to me than just holding Maya. It's comforting to have her near me and to be able to smell the leftover aroma of her perfume. She is the love of my life, and I am the luckiest man in the world to have her and Lexi.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think in a review or Pm me! I love love love the feedback! I thought you would enjoy the sappy ending to this chapter. I hope to hear from you guys soon! Enjoy your day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi or My Sisters Keeper.**

]Maya's POV (Next morning)

"Come on guys! It's time for school!" I tell the still very drowsy children. This morning I have to not only take Lexi to preschool, but also drive Nate to kindergarten and Kenzie to daycare. It is a lot of work taking them on a weekday, but I don't mind too much because I have nothing better to do anyway.

It doesn't take long to get them all dressed and packed up for the day, and I drive them to their rightful places before driving myself to the grocery store.

I pick up the essentials that we need along with various things I plan on making throughout the week, and as I am choosing between different cuts of meat, I run into someone unexpected.

"Maya Matlin!" I hear a familiar voice call from down the aisle.

"Maya Saunders now!" I squeal giddily holding up my hand, and showing my wedding band before running over to Tori who I hadn't seen since she moved away after freshman year.

"What are you doing here?" I question with a grin.

"I just moved back here actually, and I read about that. Sorry, I had a bit of a brain fart." She mentions hitting herself in the forehead.

"So, what have you been up to, Tori?" I inquire happily.

"Well, I'm engaged! I was doing some modeling in L.A, but he got a job in Toronto, and I got pregnant!" she says enthusiastically turning sideways to reveal a baby bump.

"Oh my god how exciting, how far along are you?" I ask her surprised.

"Just under five months!" she adds grinning and rubbing her stomach.

"You do not look it. I'm jealous! When I was pregnant I looked like I swallowed a giant watermelon." I comment looking at her barely bump.

"Hold on a minute! I didn't read about that! You have a kid?" she asks me in shock.

"Yeah, we have a daughter. Her name is Lexi." I say getting out my phone, and showing Tori my lock screen which is a picture of Cam and Lexi.

"Awe! She's adorable, and so very lucky to have your eyebrows! How old is she?" Tori asks looking at the photo with a laugh.

"She's four and a half." I say wondering where the time has gone. It seems like just yesterday she was just a little baby, and now she is going to be 5 in five months.

"So Maya, what have you been up to? Still playing cello, little miss music prodigy?" she questions playfully.

I take a deep breath… "Not so much anymore. There's always just too much going on to think about it." I add frowning.

"Oh, well I'm sure that comes with being a mom." She says being able to detect my disappointment.

"Do you have anything to do today? I am getting a bite to eat with Tristan in a couple of hours. You should totally come!" she says with a hopeful face.

I think for a moment, and realize that the only thing that I have to do today is pick up Lexi from preschool at 2:30, and nod with excitement at the offer. I haven't seen Tristan in years either. I lost touch with all of my friends from high school except for Cam, and it is definitely exciting to get to see them.

"Great! We're going to Martini's at noon. Ever been?" she asks quizzically.

"No, but I think I know what you're talking about. Is it that place on Queen Street next to the little boutique with the bird?"

"Yep! I have to get going, but I'll see you in a while." She says pointing behind her excitedly.

"Okay. See you soon!" I smile back at her as she walks away with the shopping cart.

I finish my shopping, go home, put the groceries away, and by the time I look at the clock it is already 10:30. We live about fifteen minutes from Queen Street, so if I want to show up on time I need to start getting ready now. I pick out a nice top and some skinny jeans knowing that this place isn't too snazzy, and quickly brush through my previously ponytailed hair.

It's still a bit wet from my shower this morning so I blow dry it before putting on a little bit of makeup, and making my way out the door.

Cam is at hockey practice and most likely won't be home until around 5 P.M, so I figure I will tell him about my day later on.

I drive to the restaurant, and arrive just as Tristan and Tori are getting there. "Maya!" Tristan rushes to me giving me a hug. I hug him back, and grin as we pull away. "When tori told me you were coming, I just about died. It's been way too long!" Tristan says happily.

"I know. Why didn't we keep in touch better after high school?" I ask him curiously.

"Well with me in Chicago and you here, it was kind of hard." He says frowning sadly as we walk into the restaurant.

We are seated at a table near the front, and start talking about everything that has happened in our lives.

It turns out Tristan is chief of marketing at Holloway's, a huge chain of high end clothing stores. Tori is also doing quite well for herself. She is getting married in a month, and her fiancé is a dentist who has recently started practicing with Pearly Smiles Dentistry.

After we order drinks my cell phone starts ringing, and I see that it's Lexi's school calling.

"I have to take this. It's my daughters pre-school." I tell the two people sitting across from me at the table before I answer the phone.

"Hello" I greet nicely before hearing a woman on the other side. "Hello Mrs. Saunders. I am the school nurse. Lexi seems to have a severe nose bleed, and we advise you to come get her and take her to ER immediately. We have been trying to stop it, but she tells me this happened a few weeks ago, and we think that you should get it checked out."

My face falls from a smile to a quivering mess, and I feel the color drain from my cheeks. "Okay. I'll be there in ten minutes." I say as I get up from my chair.

I hang up the phone, and quickly speak. "I have to go. Umm… the nurse says that Lexi should go to the Emergency room. I'll call you later. I'm sorry."

"No big deal Hun. Go! "Tristan responds concerned.

I nod, and start toward my car quickly. As soon as I am in I drive speedily to the school a few blocks away.

I rush in the door to the office where Lexi is, and see that the nose bleed is worse than last time. As soon as I see her I feel tears coming from my eyes.

"Since we called it has gotten worse. We have called an ambulance, and they should be here momentarily." A woman says behind a desk coldly.

I nod. "Okay" I muster out before rushing to Lexi's side. She is sitting there crying sacredly, and I rush to hold her hand. Another woman is there with a towel thing under her nose that is stained red.

When the ambulance gets there, I carry her carefully there, and the first thing they do is try to stop the bleeding. Their efforts at trying to make her nose clot fail, and when we get to the hospital they continue to try to stop he bleeding while I am instructed to fill out some paper work.

My hands are shaking and my hand writing is barely legible, but they tell me that it's fine. I don't even think about calling Cam until after they get her nose to stop bleeding. It felt like it took hours when in reality it took them about twenty minutes.

"Cam, I'm at the hospital with Lexi. Her nose was bleeding really badly, and her school called an ambulance, and you need to get down here!" I say on the phone to Cam.

"What hospital?" he asks worriedly.

"St. Joseph's" I respond quickly. "I'll be there as soon as possible." He says before I hang up.

"We have gotten her nose to stop bleeding, but she has lost a lot of blood. Also, a nose bleeding that profusely, normally signals that something else is wrong. We are going to run some tests to see if we can't figure out what's wrong with her." A doctor in his mid-forties says nicely with a smile.

I nod nervously. "Thank you!" I say as I stand next to the table where Lexi is laying. She looks like she is fighting to stay awake, and I grab her hand.

"Someone will be in shortly to run the tests." He says smiling. "Don't be too nervous. Expect the best until you can't anymore." The man mentions before walking out of the room.

Cam arrives after a few minutes, and as soon as he is escorted into the room he rushes to Lexi's side. "Is she okay?" he asks me concerned. "I don't know." I respond sadly.

The next twelve hours consist of us sitting with Lexi and the doctors running tests. They finally have some results, and the doctor who spoke to me earlier pull us off to the side.

"Mr. and Mrs. Saunders, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but from the tests we have taken we are worried that Alexis might have Leukemia. Her blood counts are way off of what they are supposed to be, and a lot of her symptoms align. We are going to do a bone marrow aspiration to see what we're dealing with.

"Wait… did you just say Leukemia?" Cam asks holding onto my hand.

"Yes. We have some suspicions." The doctor replies sympathetically.

"But you don't know for sure yet?" I ask nervously.

"We are nearly positive it's Leukemia. We did a CBC and took a look at some blood cells under a microscope, and the abnormalities are all very common in childhood Leukemia. We are going to admit her, and have our hematologist take a better look at some things before we do a bone marrow aspiration."

"IWhen will we know?" he inquires obviously scared.

"Soon… Give it another day or two." He says before walking out of the room.

Cam collapses onto a chair putting his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees, and I feel my hands trembling. I am having trouble wrapping my head around the news, and what it means for our family. I am in total and complete shock.

My stomach starts to turn at the thought of Lexi dying. I don't know all of the statistics, but I saw "My Sisters Keeper", and I know that cancer kills.

I walk over to Lexi who is sleeping on the hospital cot, and just stare at her sleeping.

"This can't be happening to us." I mention not taking my eyes from my sleeping baby.

I hear sobbing behind me, and turn to see Cam with his face still lowered in his hands. It still hasn't sunken in completely for me, but I can see that it has for Cam. I make my way over to him, and rub his back trying to comfort him.

He looks up at me with tears stained cheeks and red eyes before going back to crying. I stare into space thinking about everything, and Cam just keeps crying.

As thoughts race through my head I feel my knees turn to jello, and something building inside of me. I can't distinguish whether I am feeling grief, pity, anger, or a mixture of the three, but all of the thoughts are making my head want to explode.

I slide down the wall that I was leaned up against, and sit on the floor of the hospital room my lip quivering as I watch Lexi sleep.

Are we really sitting in a hospital hoping that Lexi doesn't have cancer? She was just fine yesterday. She was just fine this morning. This isn't happening. This has to just be a bad dream I think as I look back up at Cam who is still crying.

We hear a knock on the door, and Cam wipes his eyes quickly before saying "Come in" in a shaky voice.

A woman in purple scrubs walks into the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Saunders are you ready to fill out a bit of paperwork so we can admit her. I just need one of you for a few minutes." The brown haired twenty something says with a smile.

Cam sniffles and goes to get up, but I stop him by laying a hand on his shoulder when pulling myself up. "I'll go." I say trying to be the brave one for once.

The woman leads me to a desk, and hands me a clip board. I fill out the questions, and it must be obvious that I'm uneasy because the woman gives me a sympathetic look as I hand the clipboard back to her. "Don't be too worried." She says kindly walking me back to the room where my husband and daughter are.

"Are you ready to move out of the emergency room wing?" she asks once we enter the room.

Cam and I nod, and she walks out for a quick minute bringing a wheelchair back in with her when she returns.

"Okay. It's hospital policy that she has o ride in a wheel chair. Would you mind waking her, and getting her situated?" the woman asks.

I walk over to the cot, and tap Lexi's shoulder "Hey Lexi. You have to wake up baby." I say as she groggily opens her eyes.

"We have to stay in the hospital tonight, okay baby. Look though, you get to ride up in a wheel chair." I say pointing to it, and trying to hold in my worry as not to scare her.

She looks at me with a pouty face. "Mommy, I wanna go home." She says sadly.

"I know baby, but you have to stay here." I say as my heart breaks a little for her.

"Come on Munch. Let's get you in the chair." Cam says lifting her carefully from the cot, and placing her on the chair.

We ride on an elevator with the woman to the third floor of the hospital.

Once we are situated in the room she is assigned to for the night, I turn the TV on for her. I change it to a cartoon station, and I sit on the bed next her watching.

We try our best to act normally because we really don't want to scare her, but every once and awhile Cam leaves the room, and comes back a few minutes later with a tear stained face.

Lexi falls back asleep at midnight, and Cam sits in the chair in the corner while I try to get off of the hospital bed without waking Lexi.

My phone buzzes in my pocket, and I see that it is a text from Tristan. "You didn't call. Is she okay?"

I go to reply, but when trying to type "Sorry. I forgot to call, and no. She's not okay at all." The tears start flowing. I drop my phone on to the hospital floor, and the screen shatters.

Cam looks up, and rushes over to me seeing that I have finally broken. He wraps his strong arms around me, and I cry into his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Maya." He says shakily hugging me tightly. "No it won't." I say into his shoulder. It comes out muffled, and I am not sure if he heard me. "Shhh" he rubs my back comfortingly, and I keep crying.

Once I am all cried out I pull away, and see that Cam was crying as well. "What are we going to do?" I ask sadly.

"We'll have to take this day by day. Maybe it's not Leukemia. We don't know for sure yet." He says optimistically.

"This isn't fair!" I comment bringing my hand to my mouth, and holding in sobs.

"Well I guess life's not fair." He responds sitting back down on the chair, and rubbing his head with a frown on his face.

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. I love hearing what you guys think. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Love you all! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the great feedback in the last chapter. I appreciate you all so much. Keep it up! A special thanks to Sincerelycgm who is amazing! You should all read her story "Over My Head" because it's awesome and deserves a billion hits. Thanks so much to all of you! Enjoy chapter 8!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own degrassi**

Cam's POV

The next morning, I wake up in the uncomfortable hospital chair to the light streaming in through the window. I move my head from side to side cracking my neck before getting up from the chair. I notice that Maya is no longer in the room, and Lexi is awake watching cartoons on TV.

I reach for my phone in my pocket and see that I have 15 unread messages and 5 missed calls. The messages are mostly from my teammates asking in different variations if Lexi is alright. I left practice early in a panic after the call from Maya, and they are probably just worried. The calls are from my mom and my mother in-law. I am not really sure why they were calling, but I was way too preoccupied to talk to anyone.

"Hey Munchy. Where'd mommy go?" I ask Lexi curiously after sticking my phone back in my pocket. Instead of replying she points to the door not diverting her eyes from the screen.

I walk to the door, and peek my head out. Looking from left to right, I see Maya standing talking to a doctor, and walk out of the room and stand next to her.

"Hey" I mention standing next to Maya. "What's going on?"

"Oh Mr. Saunders, its good you're here." The grey haired man says with a serious tone. "My name is Doctor Steele, and we have some bad news regarding your daughter." He adds solemnly.

"I'm afraid that our suspicions were correct. Alexis has acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia." He mentions with a wrinkly frown, and Maya reaches for my hand. I grab her hand and she squeezes mine tightly.

"The good news is she has a very good shot at beating this. We have one of the best cancer treatment centers in the country. We can start treatment as early as tomorrow, and we are hoping that she will be in remission after just a few cycles of chemotherapy." The Doctor says offering a sympathetic smile.

I glance over at Maya who is fidgeting nervously and then back at the doctor.

"Over 90% of children under the age of 10 who are diagnosed with Leukemia recover and lead next to normal lives." He adds patting my shoulder. Maya gives a sigh of relief obviously feeling some comfort with those odds, but I on the other hand still feel nervous.

"Rachel, could you come over here." He calls a woman wearing Scooby doo scrubs over. "We are moving Alexis Saunders to the Children's Cancer Ward. Would you please get an aid to bring them up to the fifth floor?" The Doctor says before walking away.

"Okay. I'll be back momentarily." The woman says to us before walking to a desk and picking up the telephone.

I feel a lump n the back of my throat growing as I hold back my anxiousness. I look at Maya, and she wraps her arms around my torso. I wrap my arms around her in response, and I stand there in shock holding onto Maya.

The woman comes back a few minutes later with a young, red haired, man who has a wheel chair.

"Nurses Aid Jackson will take you upstairs now." The woman says pointing to the man. He smiles kindly at us before Maya leads him in the room to get Lexi.

When we get to the Children's cancer ward we are greeted by a woman behind a desk who leads us to another room.

"Mommy, when can we go home?" Lexi asks curiously as she is wheeled into a room with bright blue walls. "Not for a while baby" Maya tells her with a frown.

"How come? I'm not bleeding no more." She says pouting, and it occurs to me that Lexi has no clue what is going on at all. I honestly don't even know how to go about telling a four year old that she has a very serious illness. Are we even supposed to tell her?

Maya gives me a questioning look that tells me she doesn't know what we are supposed to do either. The woman wheeling Lexi in must be able to read minds because when she was walking out of the room she told us "Let me go get you some information packets as well as some pamphlets for dealing with this sort of thing."

She came back seconds later with a bunch of papers, and handed them to me. "Thank you." Maya says sincerely.

"No problem at all, and if you have any questions at all feel free to ask. If you would like, I could even set you up to talk with the parents of another patient." She says sweetly trying to make this easier if at all possible.

"Thank you for all of your help." I add before she walks back out giving us a compassionate smile.

I glance at the papers for a moment before feeling too overwhelmed and handing them to Maya. She sits in a chair reading over the papers, and my phone buzzes. It is my mother calling again, and this time I decide to answer.

"Hello" I say into the phone quickly.

"Hey Cam, I just was calling to see how everything was going, and to tell you that Mickey decided to join the ice hounds." She says happily.

I swallow the lump in my throat before speaking. "Okay…" I say totally having forgotten about Mickey possibly coming to live with us this year.

"Is everything alright, Cam? You sound strange." She asks in a concerned voice. I walk out of the room so Lexi doesn't hear what I am saying, and continue speaking to my mom.

"No mom. We are at the hospital with Lexi. She was diagnosed with Leukemia this morning." I add in an upset tone.

There is silence on the other end of the phone, and I wonder if the phone disconnected. "Mom?" I ask to see if she is still there.

"Are you sure?" she asks with a serious tone. I reply with a quiet "yes", and she continues.

"I told you not to marry that girl. She has always been a distraction, and look where you are now. You are probably thinking of giving up your hockey career that we have worked your whole life on to spend time with her and Lexi. I bet you are regretting your choice to get married so early now!" my mom says into the phone irritated.

With every word my mom says I get angrier with her. She is seriously berating me about getting married at a time like this.

"You're ridiculous!" I say rudely. "I love Maya and I love Lexi. I hadn't thought about hockey yet, but if I do choose to sit out for a season that is none of your business. I will never regret marrying Maya, because she and Lexi mean the world to me. Now I'm going to get off the phone with you before you say something that makes me hate you." Flip out at her hanging up the phone when I'm done.

I walk back into the room, and Maya looks at me with wide eyes. "What happened?" she asks concerned.

"Nothing" I say sitting in a chair. "Well obviously something happened. You were screaming at her." She adds getting up from her seat, and putting the pamphlets on a roll away table.

"I don't want to talk about it." I mention frowning. "Daddy, are you still mad at me?" Lexi asks from the hospital bed sadly.

My heart hurts at the fact she thought I was ever mad at her. "I wasn't mad at you, Munchy." I comment switching seats over to the foot of the hospital bed. "I just wasn't feeling too good last week. I'm sorry if you thought I was mad." I add looking at my sick little girl.

"How come you're mad now?" she asks curiously. "Remember how I told you that Grammy is my mom?" I question trying to find a way to explain the situation mildly.

"Mhm!" she nods her head with a smile.

"You know how sometimes Mommy and Daddy yell at you when you're bad, and you get mad at us?" I continue, and she keeps nodding her head.

"You see, Grammy was just yelling at me on the phone. That's why I was mad. I'm not mad at you, Munchy I promise."

"Daddy, were you bein bad?" she asks laughing.

"Grammy thinks so, but I don't… I love you Munchkin!" I add grinning at her adorable laugh. She inherited that from Maya along with her blue eyes. "I love you too Daddy!" she says crawling across the bed and hugging me.

There is a knock on the door frame, and I turn around from hugging Lexi to see a man around the age of thirty with a smile on his face.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Pierce, and I am here to talk with you about treatment options and what not." He declares casually walking into the room.

"Okay… first things first… Hi… What's your name?" he asks holding his hand out for Lexi to shake.

She grabs his hand, and answers "Lexi!" happily.

"So Lexi, did your parents tell you why you're here?" he asks her curiously, and she shakes her head.

"Okay, you're here because you are really sick. You see, Lexi your body is made up of a bunch of cells, and you have this thing called leukemia where your body starts making the cells in funny shapes. We have to fix it with medicine or it could hurt a lot, and your nose could bleed again." He says kindly putting the illness into terms that she might be able to comprehend loosely.

"Mister Doctor, it's okay. I'm all better. I'm not sick." She tells him smiling widely.

"Well, it's good that you are feeling better, but we still need you to take the medicine." He adds nodding his head. This guy is a lot better with kids than a lot of the other doctors in the hospital. I'm pretty sure he is the first one who actually spoke directly to her.

"Okay" she agrees sweetly. "Okay, so Mr. and Mrs. Saunders, we have a few options for her induction treatment rounds. We normally do an I V for kids at her age with her type of cancer. It's quicker to go into the system." I nod, and he continues.

"The induction is usually quite intense, and will be a lot for her little body to handle. We will give her drugs to counter act the side effects, but she will most likely have some trouble eating for a few days afterwards as well as feel very weak. Her white blood cell counts will be lower than they are now, and that will cause her to be very vulnerable to infection. We are going to keep her here for four or five days, but when she goes home you have to be very careful. She cannot be exposed to other illness. Any questions?" he inquires looking first at me and then over to Maya.

"Is she going to lose her hair?" Maya asks sadly, and Doctor Pierce nods in response.

"I don't wanna lose my hair!" Lexi cries holding her shoulder length brown hair to her head.

Doctor Pierce gives her a sympathetic look, and then he looks at me. "I just put two and two together. You are Campbell Saunders from the Maple Leafs right?" he asks a little star struck.

"Yeah" I respond with a nod feeling awkward. "I'm sorry. I'm a big fan of yours. Anyway, I am thinking we will go with the I V?"

"Yeah" Maya replies. "And, there are tons of kids around here, and lots of parents dealing with the same thing you are dealing with. Feel free to walk around. We become a family in this part of the hospital." He says before walking out of the room.

"Mommy, I don't wanna lose my hair!" Lexi cries squirming off of my lap and onto the floor where she runs to Maya.

"I know honey, but sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do." Maya says picking her up, and rubbing her back comfortingly.

Maya goes home to shower and change around 1, and I walk around the floor with Lexi. Doctor Pierce was right. There are a lot of families here. I bring Lexi to one of the communal areas in the wing, and there are a few little kids playing candy land while a girl around the age of 14 sat around moping. For each of the children there was a parent watching them play, and as Lexi stands with me watching the three bald children playing candy land one of the parent's walks over to me.

"Hello, you must be new here?" the bearded man says holding out a hand for me to shake.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I inquire confused still holding Lexi's hand with my left hand.

"The way you are looking at them." He replies gesturing to the kids. "It's normal for us, and it will be for you soon enough." He says biting his lip.

"I'm Jim, by the way" he says looking back at me. "Cam" I mention politely.

"I know who you are." He says pointing at his shirt which is a Maple Leafs hoodie.

"So, what does she have?" he asks gesturing to Lexi who is still holding my hand. "Leukemia" I say nervously. "When did you find out?" he asks with a frown.

"This morning"

"Rough… I'm sorry." He says to me before calling "Sabrina, come over here a minute."

The girl moping around meandered over slowly. "What dad?" she says annoyed. "Why don't you work on your attitude missy." He scolds shooting her a frown.

"Sorry… What do you need dad?" she says in a fake happy tone.

"Sabrina?" he questions harshly, and she grins up at him genuinely probably expecting that she is going to get scolded again.

I notice Jim nod toward Lexi who is now hugging my leg shyly, and the girl who I guess is named Sabrina bends down to her level in response to his nod.

"Hi, what's your name?" she asks Lexi kindly, and Lexi just continues to hide behind my leg. "Lexi, don't be shy. Say hi." I say pealing her from my leg.

"Lexi" she says quickly still standing there next to me scared.

"Hi Lexi, my name is Sabrina. Do you want to play a game with me?" she asks her kindly, and Lexi looks up at me asking if she can go. I nod and she follows the older girl to a shelf filled with puzzles and games.

Jim leads me to the couch where he was sitting, and we sit talking about our kids. It turns out his daughter has Leukemia as well. He tells me that she was diagnosed when she was 5, and then was in remission for 4 years before she had her first relapse. She went into remission again, and then had another relapse this year.

"That must be terrible." I say frowning sadly, and silently hoping that Lexi doesn't go through anything like that. "She's a trooper." He says looking at his daughter as she helps Lexi with a puzzle.

"We are waiting on a bone marrow transplant match now." He says still watching her.

"How old is she?" I ask curiously, and he replies. "She'll be 15 in December."

"I hear those are the tough years." I say nicely.

"It's not so bad. She's a good girl." He says proudly.

"Well that's good. I have a little brother whose 15. I'm not sure what we are going to do now, but we were planning on moving him in with us. It's probably not a good idea." I add looking at Lexi struggle to fit a puzzle piece in.

"She's good with kids." I laugh as Sabrina helps Lexi with the puzzle pieces.

"Yeah... I have no clue how. Her mom isn't even around anymore." He says sadly.

"I'm sorry." I say assuming that she has passed away.

"Don't be. She made the mistake when she walked out on us. She couldn't handle Sabrina being sick." He says angrily.

Talking with Jim is definitely scaring me a lot, but I know that Maya and I are in it for the long haul. We are still crazy about each other, and we love Lexi more than anything else on the planet. I hope that I never have to be in Jim's position, but I'm nearly sure I won't have to be. Even if Lexi does end up relapsing, I know that Maya will be there for her just as much as I will. I hope…


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys... Sorry the update took so long. I was busy. Luckily... summer s coming and I have nothing better to do with my life than write fan fiction. should be updating this weekend. I don't have anything planned so expect it. I'm sorry that it's been so long. Thank you all so much for reviewing. I cried at the feedback I got from the last chapter. You guys are the best. I try my best to keep things realistic and I'm so happy that you think it is. This chapter is kind of graphic, but I hope you fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi.**

Maya's POV

Lexi has been going through treatment for three days now, and it couldn't be going worse for her. Not only has her hair started falling out, but she can't keep any food down and she complains that her entire body hurts. I feel so terrible because there is absolutely nothing that I can do to help her through this but be there for her.

She isn't taking the whole hair losing thing well either. When the first clumps started to come loose, she wouldn't stop crying. The only thing that would calm her down at all was seeing that her new friend Sabrina is bald underneath her wig.

Lexi sleeps most of the day now, and Doctor Pierce says that with the intensity of her chemotherapy it's normal. When she is awake she is miserable, and I can see that seeing her sick like this is harder on Cam then it is me.

He can't even look at her normally anymore. He tries to treat her just like he always has, but whenever he talks to her the joy he used to get in his eyes is replaced by fear and grief.

Doctor Pierce tells us that Lexi is going to be discharged tomorrow so today I have to go to the house and bleach the hell out of everything. We can't expose Lexi to anything that could get her sick.

"I told coach that I can't play this season, and I'm officially announcing it at a press conference next week." Cam proclaims walking into the room with a frown gracing his already tired face.

"Are you sure that you want to do that? You love hockey!" I say worriedly rising from the chair in the hospital room.

"I have to. With all that's going on I can't be away from you and Lexi for weeks at a time. I need to be here, so I will be." He mentions solemnly.

I smile at my husband sympathetically and walk closer to him wrapping my arms around his torso and resting my head on him. "We'll be fine. You don't have to give up hockey, Cam." I say rubbing his back as I hug him tightly.

"It's not just that I need to be here. I want to be here… for you and for Lexi. I love you." He responds holding me close to him.

A genuinely happy smile stretches across my face and I look up at him adoringly. "You know that you're the greatest right?" I ask him lovingly.

"Why do you say that?" he chuckles slightly not letting go of my waist. "You're just the greatest husband and dad ever. I can't believe we're lucky enough to have you." I smile up at him sweetly.

"M, you're crazy if you think you're the lucky one." He comments leaning down and pecking my lips. Once he pulls away he bites his bottom lip and slowly releases my waist.

"I better go clean the house. She's coming home tomorrow." I tell him gesturing toward our sleeping daughter. "Are you sure you don't want me to do it?" he asks me curiously which causes me to burst into laughter.

"You scrubbing the house down? Funny!" I laugh walking out of the hospital room grabbing my purse on the way out. I notice him roll his eyes at me playfully as I walk out and I smile.

Obviously things are not back to normal. I doubt they will ever be normal, but we are getting used to the way things are now and that is comforting. It makes me feel that we will get through all of this.

I make my way to the house, but not before calling Katie and asking for her to come over and help. She makes it to the house twenty minutes after I do, and we spend the day scrubbing any surface that could have germs to make Lexi sick.

"Thank you so much for helping me out, Katie. I really appreciate it!" I tell her thankfully pouring her a glass of cold iced tea.

"Awe Maya, I'm happy to help as much as I can. Don't ever hesitate to call me if you need anything, or even if you just want to talk. I know you know that you can call me whenever, but I just want to tell you I'm here for you." Katie assures with a smile before taking a sip of the tea.

Everyone we have told about Lexi has been very supportive. My entire family has come to visit her in the hospital. Cam's family has been pretty supportive as well. He hasn't spoken to his mom since their fight on the phone, but he talked to the rest of them. His brothers were even sweet enough to send Lexi a "Get Well Soon" basket.

The next day when we bring Lexi home from the hospital she isn't feeling well. Her chemo has been taking quite a toll on her and Cam and I just want to make her feel as comfy and healthy as possible. We end up spending the entire day with her in our bedroom watching "Tangled" and every other movie she wanted to watch.

"Daddy, can we watch 'Tangled' again?" Lexi asks sweetly grinning at Cam. He gives her the sympathetic smile that he has been giving her since we found out about her Leukemia and replies with "Anything you want Munchy!"

He presses play on the remote for the sixth time today, and Lexi curls up to watch it with me again. We get about a quarter of the way through before Lexi's eyelids start to droop. I kiss the top of her newly bald head as my sweet little baby girl dozes off in my arms.

As soon as he notices that Lexi is asleep, Cam starts flipping through channels and stops when he realizes there is a "How I Met Your Mother" marathon on.

"Are you really watching this crap?" I say in a deep voice mimicking the way he made fun of my shows a couple weeks ago.

He gives me a confused look with a raised eyebrow. "You love this show."

"My wedding shows..." I say trying to jog his memory about the teasing a couple weeks ago. He continues to stare at me with a crazy confused expression and I finally accept the fact that he doesn't know what I am referring to.

"Never mind…" I say turning my head toward the flat screen on the wall and watching the rerun of one of my favorite shows as a teenager.

"Hey, are you hungry? I think I'm going to go down and make a something. I'm starving." I mention starting to get off of the bed.

"Uh… yeah. I could eat. I'll go down with you." He says flicking the off button on the remote.

"Well… shouldn't one of us stay with her?" I inquire not feeling right about leaving Lexi by herself.

"Maya… She'll be fine. She's sleeping, and we are going down stairs not to Japan. If she wakes up we can be up here in a minute." Cam assures with the sweet grin that I fell in love with.

I think about it for a moment before realizing that he is right. I nod my head and start following him down the hardwood steps.

Once in the kitchen I open the refrigerator door, and try to decide what I want to eat. I notice Cam sit down at the island, and I turn to him with a pathetic frown. "I don't know what I want." I groan ridiculously causing him to chuckle at me.

"You're adorable." He comments sweetly biting his lip. "Thank you… What should I eat?" I continue to groan until I think of what I want.

"I'm gonna make an omelet. Do you want one?" I ask him overly excitedly. He laughs at me and nods his head "Sure".

I get the contents that I need out of the fridge and place them on the counter. "Are you okay?" he asks still chuckling. "Yeah, why do you ask?" I question turning around.

"You just seem a bit loopy right now, M." He proclaims giving me a crooked smile.

"Oh… I'm fine. I'm tired, but I'm just happy to be home." I reply in a more normal tone.

"Okay… just making sure." He comments still looking quite amused at my silliness.

Cam's POV

Maya brings the eggs as well as a bowl to the island and starts cracking them one by one. She gets to the third egg, and the whole thing shell and all shatters into the bowl.

I look at the shocked expression on her face and burst into laughter. With seeing my reaction she herself starts into a fit of laughter. "Woops" she says pouring the raw eggs in the bowl into the trash.

She proceeds to wash her hands and rinse out the bowl in the sink when I decide that I can't resist her cuteness any longer. I wrap my arms around her from behind and she sets the bowl down carefully on the counter before turning around and giving me a flirty smile.

She is the most beautiful person on the planet. I think to myself before leaning down and kissing her lips tenderly. A few seconds later I pull away and hear a faint moan erupt from Maya. I take that as a signal to continue and lean back down to her lips this time with more force and more passion.

She responds to my kiss by shoving her tongue in my mouth which I was surprised at. We usually don't get this passionate when Lexi is home, but I figure Maya has decided to change the rules a bit since Lexi isn't able to stay over at Katie and Jake's anymore.

She pulls away from the kiss a few minutes after it starts and I figure that our spontaneous moment is over, but instead Maya grabs my shoulder when I turn away from her.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asks pulling me close to her again. "I guess nowhere." I reply biting my lip pleasantly surprised by her actions.

My beautiful wife grabs the back of my neck and forcefully crashes her lips into mine. I continue to move my lips and tongue in sync with hers not knowing how far she wants to take this until she tries to take my t-shirt off of me. I help her out by pulling it off of my head, and I lean back down to kiss her slightly giggling at how much she struggled to get my shirt off. I start moving my kisses down to her neck and I smile at the moans escaping her lips.

I hoist her small frame up and she wraps her legs around my waist. I find the island and set her on it careful to not disturb the food products still sitting on top of it. I pull away from the very zealous and sloppy kiss to see a wide grin adorning Maya's face. She pulls her tank top over her head and is left in a plain white bra and pajama pants.

I find myself staring at her beauty until she jumps down from the counter and wraps her arms around my neck and presses her lips to mine once again. She wraps her legs around me again and holds on tight to me as we continue to make out. I am… excited at this point and I am pretty sure Maya can feel it.

My suspicions are confirmed when she pulls her lips from my neck and whispers "living room!" in my ear excitedly. She squirms a bit signaling for me to let her down and she pulls me into the living room by the waistband of my pants and I can't believe any of this is happening.

We are never that spur-of-the-moment couple. Maya hasn't acted like this since before Lexi was born, and this is seriously the most fun we have had in years. Everything we do is scheduled, but not this.

…

"That was fun. You're really good at this." I tell Maya as I hold her close to me on the couch.

She looks up at me and smiles. "Why don't we do that more often?" she asks with her hair a complete mess.

"We don't have time... sadly." I say stroking her arm under the blanket. "Oh yeah… we should make time." She says laughing. "Because that was the most fun I've had in years." She adds biting her lip embarrassed.

"We had sex three weeks ago… but I know what you mean. It's different when the moment is planned." I mention smiling at her.

"Mommy…" I hear Lexi crying from the top of the stairs. We both get up speedily and look for our clothes. "I'll be right there Lex" Maya yells nervously her voice cracking several times in the sentence.

She rushes into the kitchen to find her top and I see her running out and back upstairs not even a second later.

I find my clothes and get dressed a little more slowly than Maya. Lexi called for Mommy not daddy, and I'm sure she's got it covered. I put the eggs back in the fridge before heading back upstairs.

When I get up there it turns out Lexi woke up and puked all over the bed. I don't even know where it's coming from at this point. She hasn't kept anything down in days. Doctor Pierce told us that her stomach should be settled in a few days so we aren't especially worried about it.

"Need some help?" I ask Maya when I see her holding our increasingly frail munchkin and trying to calm her sobs.

"Lexi, don't worry about it baby. We aren't mad at all. We just want you to feel better, baby." Maya comforts the little girl who is only mildly covered in vomit.

"Here baby, go with daddy. You need a bath." She says releasing Lexi and handing her to me.

Before I walk out I notice Maya look down at her now puke covered tank top and say "I need a bath." I laugh and carry Lexi carefully to her bathroom where I give her a quick bath. I notice on her bedroom clock that it is getting late. It's almost midnight and Lexi really should be going back to bed. After I am done hosing off the upset child, I put her in new pajamas and lay her down in her bed.

"I'm sorry Daddy…" Lexi cries one last time causing me to tear up a little. "Munchy, don't worry. Just go back to sleep, and I'll be in soon to check on you." I mention feeling guilty for her guilt.

She's such a sweetheart that she feels worse about the mess than anything else.

I smile at her sympathetically as I walk back to our bedroom where Maya is stripping the king sized bed.

I help her out with the sheets and pillow cases folding them all into a ball so that the puke is face the inside. We carry the blankets down to the laundry room next to the kitchen where we start a load of the laundry.

Maya looks really tired and distraught. "M, what's the matter?" I inquire sadly.

"We are terrible people!" she yells with a guilty frown. "Maya, you got up there seconds after she called for you. It's not a big deal." I say trying to suppress my own guilt regarding the situation.

"We shouldn't be doing that, Cam! She is sick and we aren't allowed to have fun! We aren't. Never again!" Maya screams at me before bursting into tears.

I nod in response quickly rushing toward her and enveloping her in my embrace. She cries into my chest and I try my best to disregard the puke on her shirt rubbing against my shirt and making my shirt gross.

"Shhh… It's okay. Calm down…" I comfort her rubbing her back as her body quivers with every sob.

She sniffles deeply and pulls away from my hug a few minutes later. "I'm gonna shower. I have puke on me." She says miserably before running up the stairs.

I walk over to the kitchen sink and get the puke off of my shirt before going into the living room and cleaning up the mess that Maya and I left including my pants, her undergarments, and both of our socks. I bring the clothes and the blanket we used to cover ourselves into the laundry room, and think about how right Maya is.

What were we thinking doing that when poor little Munchy is upstairs feeling like shit? We are terrible…


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry for not updating Friday like I said I would. My weekend ended up being super busy. I forgot that I had to babysit for 2 days... Thanks so much for the reviews. You guys have no clue how much it means to me. You guys are the sweetest, and I am so glad you like this story. I appreciate all of your comments. Keep it up. It's super motivating. Also, this chapter deals with something probably predictable, but I have a few things up my sleeve. Don't get mad at me for this chapter... Love you guys! You are the best readers a girl could ask for.**

Cam's POV (4 weeks later)

"Cam, I really think that you should talk to your mother. She feels awful about what she said. She just wants to apologize." My dad tells me solemnly over the phone.

"I promise you that I will talk to her when I am ready to forgive her, but I'm not ready yet." I mention annoyed by his persistence.

"She's driving me insane. She hasn't stopped crying about how her baby boy won't talk to her. Please talk to her." My dad responds irritated.

"Dad, can we please talk about something else? How are my siblings?" I ask wanting to talk about anything other than my anger toward my mother.

"They're great! Talk to your mother!" he orders. "No, how's Mickey?" I ask still trying to change the subject.

"He's fine. He's actually leaving for Toronto next week. He's staying with a host family, but I told him that you would check up on him every once in a while. Talk to your mom." He adds at the end of his talk about Mickey.

"I'm going now. Bye dad!" I proclaim pissed off at him not letting it go. I hang up the phone, and decide to call my brother. I am thrilled for him and I'm excited to have him around, but I can't handle talking to my dad when he won't stop pestering me.

Mickey tells me that he's nervous about staying with a billet family, but at the same time he is excited to be joining the team. I reassure him by telling him that I will help him get settled in when he gets here.

"Hey M!" I greet my beautiful wife as she returns home from her sister's house. "Hi" she returns nervously pushing her hair behind her ear, and passing by me quickly going into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" I follow behind her. She nods her head sadly, and I start to get a bit concerned.

"Maya, did something happen with Katie?" I ask her as she gets herself a glass of water.

"No" she replies sniffling back tears, and causing me to become even more worried.

I furrow my eyebrows at her and watch her anxiously from across the island. "Well something's wrong. What is it?" I ask her frowning worriedly.

She looks up and takes a deep breath before looking back at me. "You should sit down."

"Okay?" I drag out hesitantly sitting down on a stool. "Now what is it?"

"Do you remember the few nights we were in the hospital with Lexi for the first time and I didn't have my birth control pills?" she asks me nervously. "Yeah…" I respond cautiously expecting her to continue.

"And you remember what we did when we came home?" She goes on sorrowfully.

As soon as she says that I am able to put two and two together and realize what she is getting at. "Maya no!" I proclaim anxiously needing to hear the words from her mouth to comprehend them.

"Yeah" she responds with tears starting to drip from her deep blue eyes.

"So you think you're pregnant?"I ask rubbing my head nervously knowing exactly what her answer will be. She nods anxiously, and I feel the stress bubbling up inside of me.

"Did you take a test?" I question curiously. Maya looks at me and shakes her head.

She nods and answers "At Katie's" desolately. "So we really are having a baby…" I speak trying to come to terms with the news.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." She cries chewing on her lower lip a bit too harshly.

"I know. Maya… What are we gonna do?" I ask scratching my head apprehensively.

"I guess we're having another baby." She responds rubbing her stomach cautiously.

"Do you really think that we can handle a baby with all that's going on? Lexi needs all of our attention right now."I mention feeling extremely stressed out.

"We don't really have a choice" she looks at me with watery eyes. "Abortion?" I ask not really knowing how I feel about it myself.

She looks down at her belly regretfully and shakes her head at me. "How can you even suggest that?" She asks me appearing to be very hurt. "I don't know Maya. It's just an idea." I respond feeling bad about it.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." she tells me a bit angrily. "It's fine. I apologize for even thinking about it." I say not wanting to start a fight about our views on the subject.

"Maybe if you're so opposed to having a baby you should keep your dick to yourself!" Maya snaps at me angrier than I have ever seen her.

My jaw drops at her use of such language. If there was any doubt in my mind that she wasn't pregnant it is gone the minute I witness that mood swing.

"Maya!" I respond shocked at her. "What?" she retorts irritated.

"I swear to you that I am not opposed to having a baby. I just don't know how we are gonna swing it right now." I add feeling bad about bringing up abortion.

"We have 8 months to figure it out!" she yells harshly walking out of the kitchen angrily and proceeding to stomp up the stairs.

I sigh loudly looking up to the sky wondering what I did to deserve this bad omen that has set in on my life. If I wanted to wallow in self-pity, I would have plenty reason to.

I have mental health issues, my daughter has cancer, my wife is pregnant , and honestly I don't think I am ready for another kid.

I collapse onto the living room couch and end up sitting there thinking about all that is going wrong in the world until fall asleep.

I am awoken by Lexi sitting on my lap and shaking my arm. "Daddy, wake up" she says in a sing song voice trying to wake me up nicely.

I rub my eyes groggily, and yawn before responding. "Hey Munchy." I say trying to wake myself up a bit. I look at my phone and realize that I had been sleeping for 2 hours.

"Daddy, can I havejuice?" the small girl asks me politely. I nod at her before lifting her off of my lap and going into the kitchen to pour it for her.

"What kind do you want?" I inquire with a grin.

"Apple juice!" she says excitedly. It's amazing to me how much Lexi has improved since her first doses of chemo. She can eat again, and although she still sleeps a good portion of the day, she is in a better mood when she's awake. The first couple days are rough, but she is getting used to it.

I pour her juice into a cup, and hand it to her carefully. "Thanks Daddy!" she hugs my leg slightly before running off with her juice in hand.

I follow Lexi back into the living room and turn on the side table lamp before joining Lexi at the toy box in the corner. I chuckle as she surveys inquisitively what toy she would like to play with.

She finally decides what she wants and grabs her bag of blocks. She drags them over to the floor and starts to stack the blocks straight up in the air until they all fall down. She does this a few more times before getting frustrated, and I start to help her out.

"You have to have a couple blocks at the bottom so that the structure isn't weak." I tell her putting a cluster of four blocks on the floor.

She finishes her tower, and has a huge smile on her face. "Look daddy, we made a tower for Rapunzel!" she comments enthusiastically before knocking it down and starting to build something else using the technique I taught her about the bigger base.

A while later I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Maya emerges in the doorway looking teary eyed, and Lexi quickly asks her "Why are you sad mommy?" curiously.

Maya shakes her head. "I'm not sad sweetie. Don't worry about it." She states walking closer to us wiping her eyes as she does.

She sniffles before starting "What are you making?"

"A castle for Rapunzel and Eugene." She replies giggling.

Maya chuckles slightly through her obvious sadness at the small girl's excitement and kneels down on the floor next to me.

When Lexi finishes her unidentifiable castle Maya asks her if she is hungry, and she nods before Maya picks her up and heads into the kitchen. I clean up the blocks, sit on the couch and turn on the TV while Maya makes Lexi something to eat for her late dinner.

Since her sleep schedule is strange right now so is her eating schedule. It may be nearly 9 o clock, but she was sleeping a lot of the day, and in all honesty will probably go back to sleep at 11 or so.

It's insane how much Lexi's illness has turned our lives around, and I'm really hoping that we can handle a baby with all of this change.

"Are you hungry?" Maya yells from the kitchen at me. "Nah" I respond loud enough for her to hear me as I flip through the channels.

When Lexi is done eating the meal that Maya prepared for her, Maya brings her upstairs to give her a bath before bed, and I just stay put on the couch. After two episodes of some stupid sitcom Maya comes down the steps.

"She asleep?" I ask still lounging on the couch. She nods and continues into the room sitting down on the edge of the couch near my feet.

"I'm sorry for freaking out earlier… Are you mad at me?" she asks desperately with a frown gracing her face. I sit up and swing my feet around so that I am sitting next to Maya on the couch.

I smile at her awkwardly trying to make her feel a bit better. "I'm not mad. I'm sorry too. I never should have suggested an abortion. I wouldn't feel right about it either."

"I thought about it, and I'm actually kind of excited… Maya, we're having a baby!" I say with a wide grin.

"We are." She giggles slightly looking down at her flat stomach.

"This is going to be really hard…" she groans sadly. "We can handle it." I nudge her arm gently.


	11. Chapter 11

**Look at me updating twice in the same day, or shall I say 24 hour period. Thanks for the reviews guys! I appreciate it so much! I know that you guys hate me for choosing the predictable path, but I promise I will get back to that soon. This chapter is so sad! I hope you like it! Keep up the reviews! I may update again tomorrow f can finish another chapter. I just found out that I'm not allowed to go to the party I was invited to. Moms... lol Thanks for reading. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi**

Maya's POV (2 week later)

Cam and I have been keeping my being pregnant from Lexi for just under two weeks, and we aren't sure when it will be a good time to tell her. I want to tell the rest of my family, but at the same time I don't want them to know before she does.

Cam was doing a bit of research and it says to wait until you are showing to tell a preschooler, and although that seems like a long time considering I'm only 6 weeks pregnant, I understand that it is probably the best thing to do.

I am kind of realizing that I am an insane pregnant woman. I have been craving dill pickles covered in peanut butter which is the strangest thing ever. I have had the most crazy mood swings ever. One minute I'm happy and the next I'm freaking out. I feel like my uncontrollable emotions are putting a lot of the stress on Cam, and he is handling it surprisingly well. The only thing that has been easier with this pregnancy is morning sickness. I get a bit nauseous is I get out of bed too fast, but for the most part it's been smooth sailing.

Mickey got here last week, and his host family actually lives pretty close to us so Cam goes to see him a lot. Due to the fact that Lexi's immune system is weak, I don't really want Mickey to bring all of the Degrassi germs he is exposed to in so he isn't allowed over until her blood cell counts are a bit more normal.

Luckily, Mickey understands that I don't want Lexi to get sick, and doesn't take it to heart. Surprisingly, we haven't had any bouts of sickness to get through yet, and I'm hoping that we don't ever have any. It is really dangerous for her to get the flu or even a cold because it can get really bad really fast.

"Mommy, you're so silly. Pickles don't taste good like that." Lexi informs me giggling uncontrollably as I spread peanut butter on a dill pickle.

"Yeah mommy, pickles don't taste good like that." Cam repeats teasingly while walking into the kitchen.

"Well, I like them." I tell the two of them turning and putting the jar of pickles back into the fridge.

"Okay…" Cam says grabbing his car keys off of the counter top. "Where're you going?" I question curiously.

"Mickey texted me, and he needs to talk to me about something… Are you okay alone for a while?" he asks obviously not too worried.

"Are you kidding? We're fine you nut!" I respond smiling before lifting Lexi up and carrying her into the living room.

"Okay. Love you both! I'll be home soon!" he yells walking out the back door.

"Wait!" I yell setting Lexi down and rushing to see if he had left.

"Yes?" he asks with a small grin adorning his face. "Could you pick up some more pickles on your way home?"

"I guess, but seriously M. That is so gross." He responds walking out the door.

"What do you want to do girly?" I ask the four year old curiously as I kneel to her level.

She thinks about it for a moment before responding "Can Kenzie and Nate come over, mommy?" she asks desperately making me feel sad for her.

"Honey bun, I know that you miss them, but I don't think it's a good idea. They could get you sick." I tell her giving her a sympathetic frown.

She takes a breath and a sad pout emerges. "I never see anybody anymore!"

"Oh Honey, come here." I say pulling my upset four year old into a hug.

"How about we call Sabrina? Maybe if she's not busy she can come over." I mention to Lexi optimistically as her face lights up.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" she nods giddily. Sabrina is a very nice girl who is quite fond of Lexi. She has come to visit Lexi a few times here at the house, and Lexi gets very excited every time she sees her.

Their chemo rounds correlate loosely. Lexi gets chemo for 3 days every 18 days, and Sabrina gets it for 4 days every 17 days. They end up being in the hospital on the same days, and seeing Sabrina always brightens up Lexi's day.

I dial Jim's cell phone number, and he answers after two rings. "Hello"

"Hey Jim, is Sabrina doing anything today? Lexi really misses her, and we would just love to have her over. You're welcome too of course." I say politely into the phone.

"Umm. Hold on just a minute. I'll ask her." He says before I hear a small thud indicating that he set the phone down.

"She says that she would love to come visit her. When would you like us to come?" he asks curiously.

"Whenever you can make it. The sooner the better." I respond to the phone smiling at Lexi as she waits impatiently.

"Okay. We will be over in a half hour or so." He says nicely "See you soon." He closes before hanging up the phone.

"She's coming over." I mention to Lexi as she jumps up and down smiling. "yay!"

"Calm down sweet heart." I tell her laughing at how excited she got.

When the doorbell rings and I let Sabrina and Jim inside Lexi hugs Sabrina tightly. She drags the teenage girl by the hand up the stairs to her room, and I need to remind her to calm herself down.

"Would you like something to drink?" I ask Jim curiously and he responds simply with "No thanks."

"So how is her treatment going?" Jim asks me as I motion for him to take a seat on the couch.

"Pretty good. Doctor Pierce says that the number of cancerous cells is going down at a pretty good rate. We are hoping for remission after the next round. He says that due to the fact that her blood cell counts were already messed up they couldn't give her the proper induction, but next week when we go back she is getting a blood platelet transfusion and a higher dose of chemo." I tell him optimistically.

"That's good. It's happening pretty quickly. After Sabrina's first diagnosis she was on chemo for nearly a year before she was in remission. Science is moving along." He adds smiling.

"How is Sabrina's chemo going? Is she close to getting better?" I ask hoping for the best.

"Well, she really needs a bone marrow transplant to make sure that it doesn't come back, but at this point we can't find a match. She is still on the chemo, and slowly but surely she is getting better. We have an appointment next week to check on everything." He adds with a serious face.

"I hope that everything works out." I mention smiling sympathetically. "I'm sure it will." I add.

Cam walks in calling "I brought your pickles and your peanut butter you crazy!" jokingly not knowing that we have company.

My eyes grow wide at the fact that Jim now knows that I eat pickles and peanut butter, and that he can probably connect that with a pregnancy.

"Cam!" I yell nervously signaling for him to come in to the living room.

"Oh, hey Jim." Cam greets with an awkward smile before sitting down next to me and handing me a jar of dill pickles and peanut butter.

"Thanks…" I reply awkwardly looking up at Jim who is staring at us curiously.

"Pickles and peanut butter?" he asks turning his head sideways.

"I eat weird things…" I smile anxiously getting up and hoping that he doesn't put 2 and 2 together.

I walk back into the kitchen with the jars and put them away before walking back into the living room.

"Congratulations!" Jim says grinning. "You told him!" I glare at Cam.

"I guessed. .. Don't worry about it. I won't tell anyone." Jim adds reassuringly.

"It's still really early. We haven't even told Lexi yet." Cam mentions scratching his head.

"Oh… how far along are you?" he asks, and I pause and let Cam answer. "6 weeks"

Sabrina and Lexi come down the stairs and Lexi has a huge grin on her face. "Hey Munchy, are you havin fun?" Cam asks the little girl, and she nods her head excitedly…

Cam's POV (Next week at hospital)

Lexi is looking sicker than I have ever seen her, and it is really difficult for us to see her this way. Her cheeks are sunken in, her skin has a purplish green hue, and she just looks sick. She's back to sleeping a bunch, not eating at all, and acting miserable.

The intensity of her chemotherapy is definitely showing. This is a lot worse than the first round. Seeing Sabrina didn't even make her feel better. They have become so close these last couple weeks, and it is so great that Lexi has someone with cancer to hang out with.

We need to be careful about what we expose Lexi to, and we try to make sure that whenever someone comes over they are absolutely free of illness. Since Sabrina and Jim are on the same boat that we are, we can trust that they are fine to be around her.

Around 4 p.m. on the third day of Lexi's hardcore treatment Jim knocks on the door frame of the room looking sad.

"Hey Jim, what's wrong?" I ask him concerned walking out of the room and guiding him away from the door not wanting Lexi to see him upset.

"It's Sabrina… She's dying." the bearded man cries, and I give him a look of utter and complete shock.

"She was fine just last week. What happened?" I ask him sadly.

"It spread to her brain and her liver is failing." He sniffles looking like he's going to be sick. "She has maybe two weeks." He cries looking so upset that he might collapse right there.

"Oh my god!" I comment trying to wrap my head around the fact that a very sweet teenage girl's life is coming to a short end.

"I'm so sorry, Jim." I say as tears start to fall from my eyes. I embrace the man who has become a good friend in the last few weeks in a hug, and let him cry into my shoulder.

Under usual circumstances it might be weird to hug another man, but given the very solemn situation I think that it is appropriate. He cries miserably, and I can't imagine what he is going through.

"How is she handling it?" I ask him with my eyes red and full of sadness for the two of them.

"A lot better than me. She is so strong. It's not fair. Why can't it be me instead?" he utters out shakily.

I have no clue what to say to him at this point and no clue what would comfort him in a time like this. After about 10 minutes of listening to him sob, he excuses himself to go be with his daughter for the last days of her life.

I meander back to Lexi's room where she is sleeping, and Maya is sitting on the chair.

"What's the matter?" she asks me concerned obviously being able to see my tears.

"Sabrina is dying." I say sadly, and her eyes get wide. "What?" she asks seriously.

"She's dying. She has a couple weeks." I mention not knowing what else to say. Maya raises her hand to her mouth, and starts to breathe really quickly. "What happened?"

"Her leukemia spread to her brain, and her liver is failing." I say sadly, and my wife starts to hyperventilate. "Jim must be so upset… Sabrina must be so upset! Oh my god Cam, what if that happens to Lexi?" she cries breathing deeply and heavily.

"Maya, you need to calm down." I tell her stopping her pacing across the floor.

She breathes heavily a few more times before I put my hands on her shoulder and look into her eyes.

"Maya, Lexi is going to be fine. Calm down." I assure my distraught wife.

"How are we going to tell her?" Maya asks gesturing to our sleeping daughter.

"I don't know, M." I add not being able to process anything at this point.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have had really bad writers block, and in all honesty, I can't stop watching moves on netflix. lol Thanks for reading. Review, Review, Review! I love you all! Thanks for being the greatest readers a girl could ask for! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi**

Maya's POV (Next Day)

Christmas is in 3 days, and we are going to have to spend it in the hospital. This round of chemo is the big one. Doctor Pierce is confident that she will reach remission after this one, but it's going to take quite a while.

Instead of the 3 days on, 18 days off, she is on for 8 days straight and then off for 13 having to stay in the hospital the whole cycle due to the fact her immune system is weaker than ever.

These doses are really taking it out of her. She's four days in and she is already looking worse than I have ever seen. With Lexi looking skeletal and Sabrina on her death bed, I am very scared at what the future holds.

As news of Sabrina's worsening condition spread to the patients and their parents, the wing has become a very somber place. Many of these people have known Sabrina for years, and are shocked that a girl so sweet who has battled cancer for the majority of her life could be dying.

We still haven't told lexi. In all honesty I'm not sure how to. I was doing some research on how to explain death to kids, and most websites say something along the lines of "compare the body to a pair of sneakers. They both get worn out and then stop working." That would work if it wasn't for the fact that Sabrina is barely 15.

One website was saying how to explain death by illness, and said to makes sure to explain that it is nothing that your child has, and that they shouldn't be scared of their own fate. The issue with that is that Lexi does have the cancer that is killing Sabrina.

We don't want Lexi to worry about her dying, but I am starting to think that given the circumstances, it's inevitable.

"Hey, umm… Sabrina wants to see Lexi if it's not too much trouble." Jim states standing in the door frame of Lexi's room.

"Of course it's not. She's awake right now. Perfect timing." I tell the sad man with a sympathetic smile.

Carefully, I start to prepare Lexi to leave the room. It takes maybe 10 minutes to get her ready to go, and then using a lot of caution, I carry her down the hall to the room where Sabrina is.

Sabrina is paler than usual, her lips are chapped very badly, and her eyes are yellow. It's actually quite strange seeing the teenage girl without her wig. She never came over without it, and the only time I had seen her bald head aside from now is when she showed Lexi her head.

She looks sickly, but at the same time content. It is obvious by her smile that she has accepted her unavoidable demise which is strangely comforting.

"Hey Lexi" Sabrina utters out hoarsely to the little girl on my hip.

When Lexi doesn't respond I glance at her, and see that she is kind of frightened by the girl on the bed. "Lexi, it's just Sabrina. Don't be scared." I whisper into my little girl's ear, and she looks at me sadly.

Sabrina smiles at Lexi as she leans on the pillows unable to lift her head. "Lexi, I just wanted to tell you something important." Sabrina continues her voice cracking several times.

Lexi fidgets in my arms, and I get the feeling that she wants me to set her down. Sabrina laughs slightly, and nods to the best of her ability signaling for me to set her on the bed. I put her down carefully avoiding placing her on Sabrina's foot.

"Lexi, I'm going away. I want to tell you goodbye." Sabrina states with a shaky voice.

"Where are you going?" Lexi asks curiously. "I'm dying, Lexi. I'm hoping that I go up to heaven." She smiles solemnly at my little girl as a tear strolls down the teenager's cheek.

"Why?" Lexi asks with a confused frown on her face.

"I'm really sick, and the medicine isn't helping me. My body isn't working right anymore, and soon it's going to stop. I won't be able to see you again… I want you to know that I have really enjoyed getting to know you. You are such a sweet little girl. I also want you to know that just because I'm dying doesn't mean that you will. Everyone is different, and I know that you'll be fine. Stay strong, Lexi." Sabrina shakily tells her as she starts to get emotional.

I feel a tear on my cheek, and quickly rub it away, and sniff back the tears. Sabrina is handling this very well, and she explained that better than I ever could have.

I look over at Lexi who looks very sad at this point. I'm sure she still doesn't understand everything all the way, but seeing Sabrina crying and looking like this is probably difficult for her.

"I love you, Sabrina." Lexi tells her sadly causing Sabrina and I both to get even tearier eyed. "I love you too." Sabrina cries looking at Lexi sorrowfully.

One of the machines that Sabrina is hooked up to starts beeping, and a nurse rushes in to fix it. I pick up a startled Lexi, and the nurse tells us that we should go.

"Goodbye, Sabrina." I say waving solemnly knowing that I most likely will not speak to her again.

I carry Lexi back to her room, and as soon as she is back in the privacy of the room she cries. I guess she understands more than I thought.

She cries into my shoulder, and almost knocks her IV out of her arm.

"Mommy, I don't want Sabrina to leave!" she cries miserably. "I know baby. I know." I comfort her trying to hold in my own tears.

"Baby girl, do you wanna watch some cartoons?" I ask her trying to calm her.

She nods slightly pulling her head from my shoulder and revealing her red eyes, and tear streaked face.

"Okay, honey." I tell her sitting down on the hospital bed with her on my lap. I take the remote, and turn the TV on to the only kid's station that the hospital gets.

We sit there watching a cartoon about a pirate until Cam comes back. He was supposed to be driving Mickey to the airport for his flight back to Kapuskasing, so I am surprised when He walks in the hospital room with Mickey waiting in the door behind him.

"What's going on?" I ask confused at what Mickey is doing at the hospital.

"M, his flight got cancelled… There's a huge storm up north, no flights coming in or out of Kapuskasing until after Christmas… I'd take him back to his billet family, but they left for Hawaii this morning." Cam says nervously scratching the back of his head.

"No worries! Bring him to the house. Stay with him tonight. We'll be okay here."I say nonchalantly, and Cam raises an eyebrow at me.

"What about the potential germs?" Cam asks inquisitively.

"We are in this hospital for sixteen more days. I'll disinfect again before she comes home." I assure gesturing at Lexi who is sitting on my lap.

"Mickey, you can come in here." I tell him not wanting to be rude. He walks into the room hesitantly staring at Lexi in disbelief. He hasn't seen her since thanksgiving in Kapuskasing, and he is obviously having a hard time recognizing his niece without hair and looking this sick.

He frowns as the small girl looks up at him. "Hi Uncle Mickey." She says happily causing his frown to diminish into a smirk.

"Hey, Lexi." He smiles at her as genuinely as he can. He stands back looking slightly shocked by her appearance and probably trying to be careful to keep his high school germs from her.

"So, how do you like Degrassi?" I ask him curiously not having talked to him for more than four minutes since he arrived.

"It's alright, its school." He answers shyly with a shrug.

"Okay… I'm gonna take you to the house now, Mick."Cam says guiding his brother out of the room.

"See you later, M. I might come back." He calls walking out.

Cam's POV

"She looks really sick…" Mickey mentions staring out the car window at the snow falling outside.

"Yeah… she does." I agree sadly not diverting my eyes from the road.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asks me curiously, and I think about it for a minute. Honestly, with Sabrina in the shape that she's in, I don't know what to expect with Lexi. "I hope so." I respond still looking at the road.

"Me too." He comments anxiously. The uncomfortable topic of my daughter's illness isn't exactly what I want to talk about so I change the subject. "Are you excited for Christmas?" I ask my little brother in a more lighthearted tone.

"I was… I kind of wish I could go home." He comments banging his head against the back of the seat.

"Oh come on Mick. You haven't spent a Christmas with me in years. It'll be fun." I say pulling into the driveway of my home.

"On what planet is Christmas in a hospital fun?" he asks jokingly.

"Okay so it might not be fun, but it won't be that bad." I tell him opening the car door into the cold night. We enter into the dark and undecorated home, and Mickey says sarcastically "Wow, you guys sure got into the spirit this year."

"We're not even going to be home, and we have a lot going on." I say in defense of the home that looks like it belongs to Ebenezer Scrooge.

"I know." He replies grabbing his bag and carrying it upstairs to one of the guest rooms.

"Hey Mick, you hungry?" I call as he makes it to the top of the steps. "No, I'm good. I'm going to bed." He replies continuing to the guest room he stayed in last time they came to visit.

"It's barely 8!" I yell shocked. "Well, I'm tired!" he rebuts back annoyed.

"What kind of kid are you, you little party pooper!" I say back up the stairs jokingly.

"I'm taller than you!" he yells back laughing. "By like an inch… maybe" I call up. "It counts! You can't call me little!"He replies emerging from the dark at the top of the stairs.

"You are like 10 years younger than me. I will call you whatever I want to. You're my little, baby, brother!" I tease.

"Sure… whatever, I'm going to bed now." He states turning back into the dark hallway obviously annoyed.

Since my brother is boring, I spend my evening getting my mind away from my incredibly hectic life. I start watching movies until eventually I numb my brain of all that is going on.

Maya's POV

I really wish that Cam was here. Lexi is having a rough night, and I am having trouble dealing with it.

"Lexi, I know that you aren't feeling well, and I know you're upset, but baby please stop crying." I tell her trying to quiet her continuous crying. She keeps sobbing, and in all honesty I don't know if I can take it much longer.

A few minutes more of her weeping causes me to feel the need to rip my own head off. I love this little girl more than anything else on the planet, but I can't help but start crying at her insistence.

Being 2 months pregnant, I get emotional very often, and today is no exception. Not being able to make Lexi feel better is stressing me out, and it would be a lot simpler if my husband was here to help.

I go into the restroom, and cry my eyes out not having the power to quiet the little girl. I feel like a bad mother leaving her in the hospital room on her own, but I am getting too stressed out to deal with everything.

Eventually the small girl cries herself to sleep, and I go back into the room "What a crazy couple of months it has been"… I think to myself before dozing off on the uncomfortable hospital chair.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi**

Cam's POV (2 weeks later)

Sabrina passed away on New Year's Eve about an hour before the ball dropped, and that night Jim fell apart. He left the hospital in a distraught mess, and I followed him to a bar down the block. We sat in silence as a group of excited college kids welcomed in the New Year with drinks and noise makers.

He ordered drink after drink until the man sitting in front of me was completely out of it. I think by 2 a.m. he had forgotten all about his daughter's death. I know that drinking away your issues is never the answer, but in this case I can't blame him, and hey at least he had me to drive him home.

Mickey agrees to sit in the hospital with Lexi while Maya and I go to the funeral. Maya is a bit nervous to leave her with him, but she agrees that we should be at the funeral.

"We're so sorry for your loss." I say patting Jim on the back sympathetically as Maya gives the broken man a hug.

"Thanks for coming, guys." He says sniffling before making his way to a seat in the front row. We sit in the back behind a bunch of sad looking teenagers, and the service starts. Once the Pastor is done, Jim delivers the eulogy, and it brings tears to Maya's eyes almost immediately.

The whole time he delivered the eulogy I couldn't help but think of how difficult it would be to lose a child. I thought of Lexi and how I felt the day she was born and every day since. I thought of the minute I first laid eyes on the tiny crying baby, and how in that moment I felt more love for that baby than I had ever felt for anyone. I then think of how crushed I would be if that little girl was ever taken from me, and figure that that is the way Jim feels.

Maya leans her head on my shoulder as she sniffles in her tears when Jim closes his entirely too touching eulogy.

The Pastor then calls for anyone who would like to share a memory of Sabrina, and a brown haired girl no older than 15 stands in front of the group. She explains that Sabrina was her best friend, and tells the story of how they became friends back in preschool.

After the wake, Maya and I head back to the hospital where Mickey is still trying to entertain Lexi. "How was it?" he asks us in a serious tone.

"Sad… just lke most funerals." I reply quietly as Maya walks closer to the small girl on the hospital bed.

"Hey baby, did you have fun with Uncle Mickey?" Maya asks Lexi curiously as the little girl smiles at her.

Lexi is starting to get past Sabrina's death. The first day was terribly hard for her, and despite what she has been told by everyone, she keeps having nightmares about dying.

She told me that in her dream the cancer chases her and chases her. It's not inside her, but more of a monster that eats people, and pulls their hair out. She is usually crying when she explains it to us so we only are able to get bits and pieces of it.

The last couple nights either I or Maya have had to sleep next to her on the hospital bed, and even then she wakes up in a panic.

We try to tell her that it will all be fine, and the cancer will not eat her, but she doesn't believe us. She is still very scared of it.

Luckily, Lexi's appointment with Doctor Pierce is today, and we should know if the last round worked to put her in remission by the end of the day.

With all that has been happening since she was diagnosed, remission would be the greatest. Lexi could finally have a nice respite to the continuous sickness.

At 3 o clock, Doctor Pierce comes into the room, and starts the tests.

"I'll be back as soon as we know the results." Doctor Pierce tells us with a genuine smile on his face.

We waited with Lexi watching cartoons for the longest hour ever until Doctor Pierce finally knocked on the door frame with a very happy look on his face.

"I have great news!" He tells us in a sing song voice. "Lexi is in remission. And, her blood counts are not looking nearly as bad as we thought they would. She can be discharged by the 5th." He states happily, and I look at my small family of 3 excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much Doctor Pierce." Maya proclaims shaking his hand with gratitude. "No problem." He says grinning.

"So, this is very good news and the worst is over. But, in a couple of weeks we are going to start her consolidation therapy… This is just to make sure there aren't any cancer cells hiding anywhere, and it will help ensure that the cancer doesn't relapse." He claims casually.

"It will actually be similar to how we started. Since Lexi started off with a very whacky red blood cell count, we started with weaker chemo drugs, and went on to a higher intensity as it went along. This would be 3 or 4 rounds with 4 weeks in between each round. She'll be in the hospital for 5 days each time, and then she can go home, and live pretty normally." He tells us optimistically.

"Thank you so much!" I tell Doctor Pierce shaking his hand. "One question though, what are the chances of relapsing?" I ask in a serious tone.

"Honestly, with the consolidation chemo she most likely will not relapse. There's always a chance of relapse, but I wouldn't worry about it all that much. You'll cross that bridge IF you come to it." He tells us putting emphasis on "if".

"Okay. Thanks again Doctor." Maya responds nodding, and waving him out of the room.

Maya's POV (2 days later)

"Yay! We're home!" Lexi scream excitedly as we get her out of the car, and into the house. The minute her feet hit the hardwood floor, Lexi is off to the living room toy box where the first thing she grabs is her stuffed Pascal toy from her favorite movie.

She rushes back to us, and looks up at me expectantly before saying "Tangled?" with puppy dog eyes. "Sure, baby." I say picking her up, and bringing her into the living room.

We start the movie, and I drag Cam into the kitchen to talk to him about an important matter that we have been putting off quite a while.

"We need to tell her." I mention nodding my head. "M, we just got home. Give it a few more days." Cam tells me putting his hand on my shoulder.

"We've been putting it off for way to long. She'll be excited. Let's just tell her." I try to convince him grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently. "Please." I add with a pouty lip waiting for him to crack which I knew he would.

"Fine..." he agrees with a small grin before kissing my forehead. "Should we do it now?" I ask him curiously. "I guess." He responds with a shrug. "Okay, just like we talked about!" I say smiling excitedly.

"Alright, let's go." I say grabbing his hand and guiding him into the living room.

"Hey Lexi, Daddy and I have something to tell you." I announce to the little girl before pausing her movie.

"What mommy? I'm trying to watch 'Tangled'!" she groans slightly annoyed by us interrupting her favorite movie.

"So Lexi, we have some really big news…" I tell the little girl with a nervous grin. "You're going to be a big sister." Cam announces enthusiastically. Lexi gives us a look of confusion, and I decide to elaborate.

"You see honey, there's a baby in my belly, and in about 5 months the baby will come out, and he or she will be your little brother or sister." I explain anxiously hoping that she understands.

She gives me a look of horror. "Mommy, did you eat the baby?" she asks accusingly, and Cam bursts into laughter.

"Of course not, Munchy… the baby is really little right now, and it's growing in mommy's belly." Cam tells her reassuringly still trying to stop laughing.

"Oh… How did it get in there?" she asks confused, and I look at Cam not really sure how to answer her question.

"Mommy is making the baby in her belly." Cam tells the confused 4 year old.

"Oh… Can it be a girl baby?" she asks excitedly. Cam and I giggle again, and I quickly tell her. "Well we don't get to choose, honey."

It seems silly to me, but I guess all of these questions were valid for a little girl to ask. She has no clue about where babies come from, and all of that. Honestly, I am just very happy that she didn't ask too many questions like that. I can't imagine what we would have told her if she had.

"Oh, it is good to be home!" I sigh happily falling onto my bed that I have missed very much. "My sweet, sweet bed how I have missed you!" I say relaxing into the fluffy comforter.

I look over at Cam who is giggling at me from his dresser while he puts on a pair of plaid pajama pants.

"I guess it is pretty nice to be home again." He mentions sitting down next to where I lay on the bed.

"I get to fall asleep next to you. What could be better?" he asks grabbing my hand gently and causing me to smile.

"And years later, you are still …Cheesy!" I laugh sitting up on the bed.

"You know you love me!" he says pecking my lips. "I very much do." I respond smiling and getting up to put my own pajamas on.

I change my clothes, and meet Cam in the bathroom where he is brushing his teeth before bed. I brush my hair into a pony tail before brushing my own teeth.

"Well shit!" I hear Cam say while I am washing my face.

"What is it, babe?" I ask him as I dry my face with a towel.

"I forgot to refill my prescription again." He groans looking at the empty Xanax bottle.

"It'll be fine, Cam. How many days did you miss?" I ask him curiously as I apply my moisturizer.

"Like 4 days." He replies anxiously starting to freak out a bit. "Cam, calm down. It'll be fine. We'll refill it tomorrow." I comment calmly trying to make him chill out.

"See, I'm already freaking out!" he groans pulling his hair, and walking into the bedroom.

"You were absolutely fine until you realized you don't have them. Chillax!" I tell him walking behind him and rubbing his shoulders.

"Okay… You're right. You're right. I'm fine. Thank you." he tells me taking a deep breath.

"You're welcome, darling. Now let's hit the hay!" I say smacking him on the butt, and sticking my tongue out at him before lying down on my side of the bed.

I lay down on my back, and I feel Cam's eyes staring at me. "What?" I ask him confused at why he is watching me.

"You're starting to show." He says smiling widely and placing a hand on my belly.

"Cause that's exactly what I want to hear. You're such a great husband to call me fat!" I say sarcastically turning away from him.

"You know that's not what I meant. You look as beautiful as ever. Definitely not fat!" he adds trying to explain himself.

"Whatever. I'm not mad. Love you!" I say groggily as I start to fall asleep.

"I love you too." He say's turning the bed side lamp off. "And I love you too little baby." He whispers to my stomach, and then kisses it which makes me smile despite how tired I am.

"Night…" I say as I drift into sleep on my incredibly comfortable bed.

**Thanks for reading guys! Tell me what you think! I love you guys so much, and I love your feedback. If you would please tell me what you like or don't like or give me suggestions in a review or in a pm it would be greatly appreciated. I stayed up til 4 in the morning to finish this chapter, and now I need to go to bed because I have stuff to do tomorrow. lol Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi**

Maya's POV

"Everything appears to be developing fine, Mrs. Saunders… May I ask where Mr. Saunders is today?" my OB/GYN, Doctor Cooper asks me curiously while she inspects my cervix, uterus, and all of the other reproductive organs down there.

"He's with Lexi." I tell her shrugging as she stands up from her chair, and discards the gloves she was wearing.

"I don't know if you know this, but she has leukemia. Well, she's in remission, but I don't like to leave her with a babysitter when the chance of something going wrong is so high… He'd be here if he could." I add not wanting her to assume that we were mad at each other or anything like that.

"Oh" she says with a shocked tone. "I'm sorry to hear that." she continues giving me a look of sympathy.

I shoot her an awkward closed mouth smile, and wait for her to say something else.

"You can get dressed, and then schedule your next appointment with Henrietta. She can print the sonograms out for you too. Have a nice day, Mrs. Saunders. I'll see you and hopefully Mr. Saunders in 4 weeks." She states before waving goodbye and walking out of the room.

I hurriedly get dressed and go to the check out desk.

"Hello sweetheart, is the 7th of next month good for you? We have an appointment open at 11 and another at 2. Would either work for you?" the incredibly kind 70 something year old woman asks with a happy smile.

"11 a.m. on the 7th will be perfect, Henrietta. Thank you." I tell the gray haired woman as politely as possible.

"Okay Deary, let me just send this to the printer for you." She smiles sweetly clicking the computer mouse.

"I can tell she's gonna be a cute one, just like her mother." The old woman announces handing me the printed sonogram.

"We don't know if she's a he or whatever yet, but thank you." I grin genuinely at her compliment.

"Oh, no problem Deary, it's your second right?" she asks curiously.

"Yes it is." I reply nicely. "Oh, how old is your other one?" she asks sweetly

"She's 4 and a half." I answer.

"Oh, that's always a fun age. Is she excited for the baby?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I think so. We haven't talked about it too much. We just told her a couple days ago." I tell the cheery old woman.

"I'm so sorry to keep you with all of these questions, dear. I'm a bit of a rambler." She says delightfully.

"No problem really, I enjoy talking to you. Thanks again." I close waving goodbye to the sweet old woman. "You have a nice day now, deary." She waves to me as I exit the office.

"You too!" I call back enthusiastically.

As awkward as I feel at the OB/GYN, it is always great to see Henrietta. She is always so kind, and really such a sweet woman to talk to. I think that if it weren't for her, I probably would have switched OB/GYNs after lexi was born.

Doctor Cooper is not exactly my favorite person on the planet, and she tends to make me feel very awkward when she is checking down there.

"Cam!" I call walking into the foyer of our home. "Upstairs!" he calls back, and I rush up the stairs to find him. "Where are you?" I ask peeking my head into our bedroom only to find that he was not in there.

"Lexi's room!" I hear him yell from down the hall.

"Hey guys" I say as I walk into the pink bedroom where Lexi and Cam are having a tea party at her small table near the corner of the room.

"Hi mommy" Lexi greets enthusiastically before taking a sip of her pretend tea.

"How was your appointment?" Cam asks excitedly standing up from his seat in the small pastel green chair.

"It went well. Everything is going fine, and the baby actually kind of looks like a baby." I tell him happily.

"Where's the sonogram? I wanna see it." He says enthusiastically. I hand the picture to him, and as he stares at it a wide grin comes across his face.

"He does kind of look like a baby! This is so exciting!" he proclaims wrapping an arm around my shoulder while examining the sonogram carefully.

"What makes you so sure the baby is a boy?" I ask him curiously.

"I just have a feeling that you are carrying the worlds next hockey star in your uterus." He says putting a hand on my small baby bump.

"Nice way of wording things" I laugh sarcastically. "You know it" he states pecking my lips.

"No daddy, it's a girl baby!" Lexi comments irritated from her seat on her purple chair.

"Okay Munch!" he agrees happily. "Now I have a tea party to get back to. You're more than welcome to join us if you'd like." My husband tells me jokingly as he walks back to table where our daughter sits.

"No daddy, I didn't invite mommy!" she yells at Cam angrily. "Can't she be my plus one?" Cam asks the four year old girl raising an eyebrow.

"No!" she rebuts quickly with a pout as she continues her tea party.

"Go away, mommy!" she yells at me harshly telling me to exit the room. I exit the room feeling only slightly hurt by the exclusion, and head down the stairs.

I look at the time on my phone, and notice that I have a missed call from Katie. I decide to return her call, and quickly press call on the screen.

"Hey Maya" my sister greets anxiously on the phone. "Hey Katie, what's up?" I ask her happily.

"Um… Maya, I may have accidentally just made a huge mistake." She tells me worriedly.

"What happened?" I ask her curiously.

"Don't hate me!" she nervously tells me. "Katie, what did you do?" I ask her starting to get a bit concerned.

"I may have accidentally let it slip to mom and dad that you're pregnant." She states nervously.

"What? How?" I question confused. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." She replies genuinely.

"Okay… I guess we had to tell them sooner or later… Are they mad?" I ask anxiously, and she starts laughing.

"It's not funny, Katie. What did they say?"

"Maya, you're 25 and married. What makes you think they would be mad?" she inquires.

"I don't know, Katie. I get worried. They were mad when I got pregnant with Lexi." I explain sadly.

"That was different, and they weren't mad. They were worried. We all were." She responds as if that were obvious.

"If it makes you feel any better they actually seemed kind of excited." My sister tells me optimistically.

"Alright, I guess I should give them a call. Don't tell anyone else until I have." I demand in a snippy tone to my older sister.

"Okay… I'm really sorry." Katie apologizes sincerely one last time before hanging up the phone.

I sigh loudly before dialing the familiar phone number, and pressing the call button. Surprisingly, my parents didn't answer the phone, so I figure that I will call back later. In the meantime it's better time than any to tell Cam's parents. I mean, since mine already know…

"Cam!" I call from the living room. "Yeah?" he says coming into the room holding Lexi/

"We need to tell your parents about the baby today." I tell him.

"What? Why?" he asks concerned turning to face me with a puzzled expression.

"Katie let it slip to my parents, and I really think that we should tell your parents if mine know." I continue biting my lower lip waiting for his response.

"Well that was stupid of her. How did that even happen?" he asks me looking a bit aggravated.

"I don't know. She didn't give me the specifics. I know that she would never do that on purpose. She probably just thought we had already told them." I tell him hesitantly not wanting him to be angry at my sister.

"So what, you want me to call my dad or something?" he asks annoyed.

"Well, we could do that. Or, we could skype them so we can tell them face to face." I suggest nicely.

"Ugh" he sighs loudly, and sets Lexi down. "What's wrong with skyping?" I ask him inquisitively.

"You know that I haven't exactly been talking to my mom." He points out irritated.

"You have to talk to her at some point. Cam, it's been months, and she deserves to know about this… from you." I comment in a serious tone meaning every word.

"You know I really thought that of all people you would have my back on this." He yells at me in disbelief.

"Cam, I did have your back, but it's getting a bit ridiculous. She apologized, and you're being really stubborn. She's your mother and she loves you. Just because she doesn't like me doesn't mean you should ruin your relationship with her." I yell back at him exasperated.

"She pretty much said 'I told you so' to every decision that I have ever made for myself. She doesn't think that I should have married you, Maya. How can you side with her?" he raises his voice at me coming closer and looking quite angry. I see Lexi shy away to the corner frightened at him yelling at me, and get really mad at him.

Who does he think he is shouting at me in front of our daughter? Does he really want her to see this?

"I'm not siding with anyone! I just don't want you to fight with your mom because of me! Now quit yelling. You're scaring your daughter!" I scream at him before rushing into the corner to comfort a crying Lexi.

I fall to my knees and wrap my arms around my upset little girl. She rests her bald head on my shoulder as I rub her back comfortingly whispering "Don't be scared, baby. It's alright."

"Look… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." He explains sadly watching me console Lexi.

"We can skype them whenever you're ready." He continues guiltily before plopping down on the couch.

I avoid talking to Cam at all costs until after Lexi is sleeping, and he doesn't push too hard. As soon as I am certain that the little girl is sleeping I walk down the stairs, and see Cam sitting on the couch looking distraught.

"You're an ass you know." I berate my husband with arms crossed over my chest.

He gives me a remorseful frown, and looks at me with his sad puppy dog eyes. "I'm really sorry, M."

I decide not to let the look effect me like it had so many times before, and I stay aggravated with him. "You scared her." I counter him angrily tapping my foot.

"I know. I didn't mean to." He replies timidly holding his head down in sadness.

"I don't care if you didn't mean to. I never want her to have to hear us fight again, and I sure as hell don't want you to yell at me in front of her." I say through gritted teeth at the obviously regretful man sitting in front of me.

"Maya, don't be mad at me. I said I was sorry. What else can I do?" he asks desperately.

"I don't know, Cam. You made me angry. You apologized. I guess the only logical thing to do is ignore you for the rest of our lives, or you know at least 2 months." I rebut shrewdly.

"Or maybe since I'm a normal human being I will FORGIVE you." I tell him putting extra emphasis on "forgive".

"Alright M, I get it. I'll talk to my mom. Just please, don't hate me." He begs frantically.

"I'm going to bed." I say still not giving him the satisfaction of forgiveness.

"Okay" he smiles at me apologetically. "I'll be up soon."

I watch TV for a while before Cam comes in the room cautiously.

"I talked to my mom." He says smiling at me.

"And?" I respond waiting for him to continue. "And, she really is sorry. She told me that marrying you was a good decision, and that she was happy that we have Lexi." He tells me with a glint of happiness in his eyes.

"I forgot to call my dad to tell him Lexi was in remission, so she was pleasantly surprised by that." he adds smirking slightly.

"I'm glad it all worked out." I smile back at him genuinely. "Thank you, M." he tells me grabbing my hand gently.

I pull it away quickly. "I'm still mad at you!" I say as if it were obvious though thinking now it probably wasn't.

"Oh… Okay. I should go sleep on the couch." He replies looking slightly crushed.

I bite my lower lip, and respond "Well, you don't have to do that."

"Really?" he questions confusedly. "I'm not going to kick you out of your bed. Plus, you're still my cuddle buddy." I smile at him slightly, and he gives me a look of pure bewilderment.

"M, you're sort of sending me mixed signals here." He sighs.

"I'm pregnant. I don't even know what I'm feeling. On one note I kind of want to chop your head off, and on another I want to rip your shirt off and make out with you." I comment smirking at my husband.

"The next 6 months are going to kill me aren't they?" he asks jokingly.

I nod my head before vocalizing the word "probably" and giving him a flirty smile. I have no clue why I want him so badly right now. I'm supposed to be mad at him, but it's not working.

"I'm gonna play it safe and go sleep on the couch." He states grabbing his pillow from the bed.

"No." I protest grabbing his hand. "Maya, just decide if you're mad at me or not. Please." He tells me.

"Okay, I'm over it. Get over here and kiss me, Cheesy."He raises his eyebrow at me before sitting down on the bed. "I love you." He tells me sincerely.

"I said kiss me!" I demand before pouncing on my incredibly adorable husband.

**Awe look. The end of the chapter is still kind of cute. I don't know why, but I really suck at making my favorite couples angry at each other. It just doesn't work for me. lol I feel like it's too cutsie, and I need to make them fight more... A little drama never hurt anyone right? **

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews last chapter. I loved reading them just like always. I love all of you guys so much, and to you guys who don't review... I still love you, but you should totally review. Thanks! Okay, have a lovely day!**

**I'll update as quick as possible.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi.**

Cam's POV

Flipping through the mail I notice a pink envelope addressed to Maya from Tori, and find it odd that she is sending her something after years of not being in contact with her.

"M, what could Tori be sending you?" I call to her very curious to what could be inside.

"I don't know. Open it!" she yells down the stairs seeming a bit aggravated.

"Are you okay up there?" I ask my wife. I don't know if I should really be concerned considering she has been acting kind of crazy the past few days. One minute she's smiling the next she's crying. I guess we can attribute her constantly changing mood to pregnancy hormones, but I'm not sure how much more of this I can take.

"No!" she replies snippily, and I decide to go up and see what's wrong.

"What is it?" I ask her apprehensively holding the pink envelope as well as other bills and what not in my hand.

"I'm uncomfortable and I have to pee every five minutes. I'm just annoyed!" she replies sitting on the end of the bed with a frown on her face.

"Won't it all be worth it when the baby is here?"

"Yeah… it'll be awesome when we have to go another year without sleeping." She replies sarcastically rolling her eyes at me.

Anything I can do to help?" I ask her with a hesitant smile.

"Nope…" she replies quickly. "Well, you want to open this thing from Tori?" I ask her handing her the pink envelope.

"Sure." She replies grabbing the envelope from my hand and opening it. She looks at the contents and smiles from ear to ear. Yet another mood swing.

"It's an invite to Tori's baby shower. She's having a little girl." She says excitedly.

"Oh… I didn't even know she was pregnant… or in Toronto." I say astonished that Tori Santamaria is going to be a mother.

"I didn't tell you? I ran into her at the super market a couple of months ago, and went to have lunch with her and Tristan. Now that I think about it… it was the day that Lexi got the nosebleed at school." She tells me thinking quite diligently.

"I guess I forgot to tell you… Anyway, she was five months pregnant then, and that was what 3 months ago. She must be ready to pop." Maya says enthused. "Oh my goodness, this is so exciting." She shouts giddily.

I don't get what the big deal is. I mean it's a baby shower for a girl who she hasn't been close friends with since she was 15, but I'm happy if she's happy.

"I'm going to go see what's on her registry. I have to make a call." She says getting up and rushing down the stairs enthusiastically.

That was kind of strange… I think to myself before checking on Lexi down the hall in her room.

She had her first round of consolidation treatment last week, and she is feeling quite sick again. She is sleeping when I walk in, and that's what I expected. My poor Munch gets so worn out by the chemo.

Maya is 15 weeks pregnant and slowly but surely we are telling everyone. We told my parents and sister at the same time over skype the day after I talked to my mom again.

My sister and dad were stoked, but my mom on the other hand was faking excited. I know when my mom is genuinely happy about something and she wasn't. She didn't even look worried though. She looked unhappy.

I called up my older brothers and told them. They were both very happy for us.

Since Justin and Nora are expecting as well I asked him how mom reacted when they told her and dad about the baby, and he said that mom was jumping up and down with how giddy she was. After hearing how supportive she is of Justin and his wife it kind of makes me feel that my mom and I are never going to see eye to eye on the life I have chosen for myself.

Justin found out that they are having a baby boy and he couldn't be happier. I told him that I am happy as long as my child is healthy and he made a very weird joke asking if I was happy with Lexi since she has cancer.

I got offended by that, but turned the other cheek since he didn't mean any harm by it. Sometimes my brother is just a bit clueless. He was never really the genius in the family.

Upon telling him the news about the baby Chase proceeded to tell me that he and his girlfriend broke up and that he has been crashing on a friends couch for the last couple of weeks. I am starting to think that Chase is going to live his entire life crashing on couches and being a party boy. I guess that it's just his prerogative.

I got to tell Mickey in person and he was pretty neutral on the subject. He told me that he had suspected that something was going on, and I can see how it might have been a bit obvious considering he is one of the only people that we have both been around at the same time in the last couple weeks.

Maya talked to her parents who were told about the pregnancy by her sister, and they are surprisingly very supportive. They admitted that the thought our lives were going to get very crazy, but said that they think we can handle it. Did I mention how much I like Maya's parents?

I even send my hockey team a mass text message saying "I'm gonna be a daddy again!", and they all reply back with some form of congrats except for Dallas who calls me the moment he got the text.

"Dude, how the hell do you plan on handling a kid with cancer, a baby, and hockey next season?" he asks worriedly.

"Well, Lexi is in remission, and I don't know Dallas. I'm sure I can manage." I tell him having not really thought about it.

"You're coming back right? We need you. I don't know if you've seen our last couple games, but we haven't won a single one." He tells me exasperated.

"Yeah Dallas, I know. I'm going to be back next season. Don't worry about it." I explain trying to ease his obviously frustrated mind.

"You better be, Rook. Anyway, congrats!" he says changing his demeanor from annoyed to much lighter and happier.

"Thanks, man. How is everything going with the custody thing?" I ask him curious to know where his own kids would end up.

"It was decided that we would do split custody, but now Vanessa wants to move back to the States, and she wants to bring all three of them with her. Rock doesn't want to leave his school and all of his friends though so he's going to end up staying here with me. I'm fighting her for the twins, but you know the courts normally side with the mother on this sort of thing." Dallas tells me sadly.

"Damn, I don't know what I would do if Lexi was in a different country and I couldn't see her every day. I'm sorry, man." I mention feeling bad for my friend who does love his children very much.

"Hopefully it'll work out. I'm happy that I have Rock. She let him choose and he wants to stay here. Thank god for him actually liking Degrassi." Dallas laughs.

"What? When did Rock start at degrassi?" I ask Dallas shocked that the little boy has grown up so much.

"He's a freshman, man. I know though. The time goes by super quick. Don't waste a minute of it." He advises me.

"I don't. But hey, did I tell you that my brother goes to Degrassi. Mickey's an ice hound this year." I comment.

"No kidding ay? I'll have to ask Rock if he knows him. It's crazy that your brother and my son are in high school at the same time. "Dallas chuckles amusedly. "How's Lex?" he asks curiously.

"Lke I said she's in remission. She just had her first round of the last cycles of chemo last week so she's kind of tired and sick right now. She'll be okay soon." I say optimistically.

"Glad to hear, Rook. We'll have to celebrate the new kid soon. I have to go though. Talk to you soon, Dude." Dallas closes before hanging up the phone.

Maya is on the phone when I walk down the stairs speaking very animatedly to the person on the other end.

"Who's that?" I mouth to Maya before taking a bite of an apple from the bowl on the counter.

"Tristan" she says back happily.

"Oh yeah sorry. I was just telling Cam who I was on the phone with." She tells him into the phone shooing me away with her hand.

I take a seat on the couch and relax for a while waiting patiently for her to be done on the phone.

She comes into the living room 10 minutes later with a bright smile adorning her previously annoyed face. She quickly sits beside me and utters out "Tristan says hi!" excitedly.

"Okay. What did you call him for?" I ask her raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I was asking what he was getting for Tori, and he says that he is getting her a ton of baby clothes." She tells me putting her hand on my knee.

"Okay. Aren't baby showers kind of a girl thing?" I ask her confusedly.

"Yeah but its Tristan we are talking about. He's more of a girl than I am." Maya mentions jokingly.

"And somehow I doubt that." I respond leaning in and kissing her forehead.

"When is this baby shower?" I inquire. "Um… I should probably check." She says hitting my knee lightly and getting up to grab the invitation. "February 15th" she shouts from the kitchen.

"You said she's eight months pregnant now?" I question confused at why a woman would have her baby shower so close to her baby's birth.

"Yeah… I suppose that is strange. I wouldn't be surprised if the baby is at the shower." Maya laughs.

(1 week later)

"Thanks for agreeing to watch Lexi. I really don't want to miss another appointment." I tell my little brother as we pull into my driveway.

"Maya is going to have a crazy list for you… just nod and smile. Trust me it's not that hard to watch her. She plays with toys, watches TV, and if she's hungry or thirsty she'll tell you what she wants." I mention as we walk in not wanting him to get overwhelmed by Maya's overprotective motherly instinct.

The minute we get into the living room Maya hands Mickey the list that I was expecting her to hand him.

"She's playing right now, but this is a list of other acceptable activities. I don't want you getting too rough with her. She is still recovering so keep your distance. If she gets hungry there is a list of all of the foods that she can eat on the fridge, and you have our phone numbers. Call if anything goes wrong and I will call you a couple of times just to be sure she is okay." Maya says worriedly.

Mickey does what I told him to do and nods and smiles at my wife. "M, he'll be fine. We will be gone for what an hour or two. Don't worry." I tell her guiding her out the door.

We get into the car and Maya looks at me with a tense smile. "M, she's going to be fine. Mickey is good with her, and we aren't going to be long." I assure her putting a hand on her knee gently as I pull out of the driveway.

"I hope you're right." She replies nervously. "I know that I am."

We drive the short drive to her doctor's office, and she signs in before sitting with me in the waiting room.

"Oooh 'Med magazine Pregnancy edition!" I say with a fake enthusiasm as I pick the magazine up from the table and skim through it.

"Look M! The pros and cons of circumcision!" I point out with the same phony excitement as she cringes at the photos shown in the magazine.

"What'll it be for the little guy?" I ask her humorously placing a gentle hand on her stomach.

"If it's a boy than he is getting circumcised." Maya tells me pushing the magazine away.

"Are you sure, M? This looks kind of painful…" I state taking a closer look at the diagrams.

"Let's not talk about this yet. We don't even know if the baby is a boy or a girl yet." She adds taking the magazine and closing it before placing it back on the table.

"We haven't talked about that yet. What are you hoping for?"I ask her curiously with a smirk.

"I don't know, Cam. I don't really care, but if I got to choose I would probably choose to have another girl." She says smiling brightly and looking down at her belly.

"Really?" I inquire raising an eyebrow not really being able to believe that she wanted another little girl after growing up with an older sister like Katie.

"Well, we have a whole bunch of little girl stuff. We would have to buy a whole bunch of stuff if we have a boy." She says making a valid point.

"But, you grew up with an older sister. How much did you hate hand me downs? Also, I seem to remember you calling me many times your freshman year crying about Katie being a 'b-word'? Do you really want to put our kids through that?" I ask her making some points of my own.

"Okay… okay… I get it. I'll be perfectly content with whatever. I think I'm gonna call your brother and see how Lexi is doing though." She says anxiously grabbing her phone from her purse.

"Oh no you don't. He will call us if something is the matter. You need to relax, Maya. This stress can't be good for the baby." I say trying to relieve her of some of the worry that she has built up inside of her.

"Maya Saunders." A nurse calls, and we both get up from our seats and follow her in. She takes Maya's height and weight and we are escorted to a familiar room with ultrasound equipment.

The nurse asks a few general questions and checks some things before asking us if we have any comments or concerns regarding the pregnancy and we both shake our heads. Not to say that we are seasoned pros, but we kind of are. With this being our second baby we know what to expect for the most part.

"Alright, Eileen will be in to see you shortly." The nurse says before exiting the room.

"I'm excited!" I tell Maya with a grin as I rub my hands together in anticipation. This is the first appointment that I am making it to in this pregnancy which is kind of bad considering she is 16 weeks in and has had three visits so far.

"I'm really glad that you're excited. You were a bit of a downer when I first told you I was pregnant, but I knew you'd come around." Maya smiles happily grabbing my hand.

"Come on, M. How could I not get excited about having another kid with the most beautiful woman in the world?" I ask humorously.

"You're too much, Cheesy!" she responds smiling.

"Oh yeah! Remember that time you broke up with me for a week because I didn't call you pretty enough?"

"Let's not bring up my naïve teen years!" Maya says obviously wanting me to drop it.

"Well, that's why I make it my top priority to make you know how beautiful you are all the time." I add smiling at her flirtatiously.

"Knock. Knock" Eileen the sonographer say as she knocks on the closed Door. "Come in." Maya says signaling for her to enter.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Saunders. How are you this lovely day?" she asks happily.

"Good" Maya comments.

"Alright… No need to waste time. Let's get started." She says flipping the on switch on the ultrasound machine and grabbing a bottle of the oozy gel.

"You know the drill." She says to Maya before my wife pulls up her shirt and pulls down her pants slightly.

"This is going to be a little warm she says squeezing some of the gel onto my wife's stomach, and spreading it around with the wand thingy.

"This is your baby." The woman says gesturing to the monitor with the baby on it. The baby moves its arm, and I look down at Maya with a grateful grin.

"Did you want to know the sex?"Eileen asks us curiously.

"Yes!" I comment happily thinking that it would be weeks before we would know considering we didn't know what Lexi was until Maya was 22 weeks along.

"You see that right there?" she asks pointing to what appears to be boy parts.

"It's a boy?" I question nearly jumping up and down with excitement. She nods happily, and I look at Maya who looks as happy as can be.

"We're having a boy!" I add squeezing her hand unable to stop smiling.

"Honey, why are you crying?" she asks me when I look at her again. I honestly hadn't noticed, but now that she says something I pull my hand from hers and wipe my eyes.

"I'm happy. I mean I would've been happy if he was a girl, but I'm glad he's a boy." I add sniffling in the tears.

"Well I know that you would have been happy with whatever, but now we have to dig more into that magazine stuff…" Maya says jokingly as I watch the little boy move on the monitor.

I giggle slightly just barely hearing what she said. "He's so cute, M!" I add as he moves his hand in a way that almost looks like he is waving at us.

"Yeah, I guess, but he'll be cuter when he's done." She adds jokingly looking at the monitor.

"Just 24 more weeks in this belly until we get to see you." Maya says talking to her belly as Eileen wipes the gel off.

"I can't wait!" I add looking at my wife adoringly.

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I got kind of busy this week. This chapter is a bit longer to make up for it. OMG It's a boy! Are you mad I didn't do the whole readers pick the gender? I'm sorry... Thanks for your patience. You rock. Also, 8 reviews last chapter! I can't even believe that. You guys are legit the bomb! Let's see if we can't get 9 or maybe 10. That would rock! Love you guys and thanks for your support. I will try to get another update in quickly. Have a nice day!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, and I am also sorry that this chapter is so short. It's filler so it's not very good. I'm thinking I'm going to be skipping another big chunk for the next chapter. Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi.**

Maya's POV

I am officially too fat for every non maternity thing I own. Cam had to dig through the attic to find all of my clothes from when I was pregnant with Lexi. Tori's shower got postponed due to the fact that she had the baby the day before the shower was scheduled. It was probably the best Valentine's Day present ever.

Tristan called me to go with him to visit her in the hospital the day the shower was supposed to be and I of course I agreed. He picked me up and I surprised him with the news that I am expecting.

"Holy cow, when did this happen?" he asks gesturing to my stomach as I get into the car with him.

"Um… I'm 17 weeks along so this happened like 15 weeks ago…" I say laughing as I look down at my belly.

"Why didn't you tell me, sweetie?" I love knowing things." He asks curiously. "I don't know. I didn't want to take away from Tori's baby excitement. I would have told you and her before the shower, but hey since it got moved I figured I would surprise you.

"Oh… I guess that makes sense. So Maya, how is everything going?" he asks curiously making conversation.

"Pretty good, Lexi only has a couple rounds of chemo left, and this little guy should be arriving sometime in July." I say with a smile.

"Okay… That is a lot of information in one sentence. Chemo?" he asks surprised and I realize that I never told him about Lexi having cancer. It didn't come up the other day, and before then the last time I talked to him was right before we found out.

"Oh… I guess I never told you. She was diagnosed with Leukemia in November." I tell him with a slight awkward frown and his jaw drops.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you call?" he asks me concerned.

"Tristan, we aren't exactly close anymore." I mention as if it should be obvious that he is not the person that I would call in situations like this.

"I would like to be close like we used to be. Besties for life!" he says with a smile. I laugh slightly remembering our vow to each other in high school.

"So, is she alright?" he asks raising his eyebrow. "Yeah… She's in remission. They are just giving her a few more rounds to make sure it doesn't come back." I add awkwardly.

"Well, that's good. I would love to meet her sometime." He tells me smiling happily.

"And, did you say little guy?" he questions curiously looking at my stomach.

"Yeah… we found out last week that we're having a boy. Cam is so excited. It's adorable." I add enthusiastically.

"Exciting!" He mentions turning the car into the hospital parking garage.

Once in the maternity wing we ask where Tori is, and the woman points down a corridor telling us she is in room 204.

Tristan knocks on the door, and we hear Tori inside saying "come in"

Tristan walks into the room with me following behind a smile on both of our faces.

"Hi guys!" she grins from the hospital bed where she is holding a pink bundle.

"Oh Tori, she's beautiful." Tristan tells her peeking over her shoulder at the small baby.

"She is. I see a future pageant queen." She says lifting her up slightly letting Tris get a better look at her.

"What's her name?" I ask the girl curiously. "Robyn Lynette Bowen" she tells us happily admiring her baby.

It's kind of insane to me. She just went through the most traumatic thing a woman's body can go through, and she still looks flawless. Some people get all of the luck.

"Do you want to hold her Tris?" she asks him nicely.

"Definitely" he says giddily. "Okay, just go sanitize your hands and you can hold her. He quickly walks behind me to the sanitizer dispenser and Tori looks at me for a moment before her eyes grow wide.

"Maya, are you pregnant?" she asks me with a shocked look on her face. I nod quickly and she smiles at me. "Oh my goodness, our children can grow up together!" she says happily, and I shrug my shoulders. "I guess so."

"Were you pregnant when I saw you a couple months ago?" she asks curiously.

"Not at that point, later that week, but not then." I add giggling.

"Ooh… Gettin busy!" Tristan comments nudging me in the arm with his elbow before collecting the small baby from Tori.

I bite my lip awkwardly and Tori gives me an excited look. "Our kids are going to be the same age!"

"I guess so." I smile not nearly as excited as she is. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"Yes… he's a boy." I mention rubbing my belly.

Just then a man walks in the room and looks at me curiously.

"Oh honey, this is Maya. I went to school with her when I lived here. We were like best friends when she wasn't kissing my boyfriend!"Tori tell the man with a laugh, and I am surprised that she even brought that up.

My eyes go wide as he looks at me with a suspicious frown. I feel mortified as Tori continues to introduce us."Maya, this is my husband, Kyle." she smiles happily as he continues to give me a harsh stare.

"Nice to meet you" I wave to the brown haired 30 something. "You didn't tell me you had people coming." He tells Tori raising an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't know they were coming. It was a surprise." "Hey Kyle" Tristan greets looking up from the baby in his arms just long enough to make eye contact with him.

"Hi Tristan… It's nice to meet you too." He adds looking at me.

We leave the hospital quickly after Tristan is done holding the baby, and in the elevator ride down I turn to Tristan. "Why would Tori introduce me to her husband by saying I kissed her boyfriend?"

"I'm not sure, but it's not like she was lying. You did kiss him." He adds like it shouldn't be a problem.

"He looked at me like I was a terrible person." I groan with a frown.

"That's how he looks at everyone. I hate him!" Tristan adds aggressively.

"Oh… I still don't want to remember that." I say sadly.

"Well, it's not like it's a big deal. Who cares what Kyle thinks of you? He's kind of an ass." Tristan says sarcastically.

"Why do you hate him so much?" I ask him curiously.

"Well, he's just so protective, he's way too old for Tori, and his personality is just fugly." He utters out annoyed causing me to giggle at his use of the word fugly.

"Oh… How old is he?" I ask thinking that he didn't look like he was too old for her.

"46." He comments harshly, and my eyes go wide. "He doesn't look that old."

"I know, but he is." He says shaking his head as we walk back into the parking garage.

"So, Robyn is really cute." I announce trying to change the mood a little.

"She is. She looks just like Tori." He smiles getting in the car.

"So Tris, how would you like to meet Lexi now?" I ask him inquiringly as we pull on to my street.

"Are you kidding? I would love to. Can I?" he asks with an excited smile.

"I don't see why not. I'm pretty sure the house isn't too much of a mess, and she loves having company… You're not sick or anything so I think it's safe." I say smiling at the man who used to be my best friend.

He smiles widely, and I add "She doesn't have hair because of the chemo, but she gets really sad if you say anything about it so don't."

"Of course not." He tells me pulling in front of my house and turning the car off.

As we walk in I hear Lexi yelling "Mommy, save me from the tickle monster!" as she runs from the living room into the foyer.

She stops at the entry way realizing that I am not alone and Cam comes up behind her picking her up with a loud roar. "I got you!" Cam laughs tickling the little girl and causing her to squirm in his arms.

"Cam, not so rough" I scold him signaling for him to put her down.

He glances at Tristan and raises an eyebrow at him. "Tristan?" he asks obviously having trouble recognizing him.

"The one and only!" Tristan says humorously waving to Cam.

"How've you been, man? Cam asks Tristan happily.

"I've been great. He responds shaking Cam's hand. "I came to meet your kid." Tristan adds glancing at the small girl hiding behind Cam's leg.

"Lexi, this is Tristan. He's mommy and daddy's friend from high school. Will you say hi?" Cam asks the small girl nudging her toward the bleach blonde haired man.

"Hi" she says shyly to Tristan. He kneels down to her level to shake her hand and she seems to smile at the gesture.

"You are just the cutest thing I've ever seen." He tells her sincerely. She grins at him genuinely, and I look at her expectantly. "What do you say, Lexi?"

"Thank you." She says to Tristan.

Tris stays over for about an hour catching up with us more and getting to know Lexi. I realize that Tristan is still the same as he has always been, and I am very much going to try to become better friends with him again. I have missed his wit and his sass the past few years, and he is surprisingly very good with kids.

**And Tristan is back in their lives! I hope you liked it. I know it wasn't my best. Please review and what not. Thanks!**

**If you are interested I started another story called "My Best Friend's Girl". Please read it if you have time. It's CAMAYA!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi.**

Cam's POV

I am awoken by the sound of a crying Lexi in the doorway of our room. Groggily, I sit up on the bed, and turn on the lamp on my side table revealing that Lexi is covered in her own vomit.

"I pukeded" she cries sadly, and I get up prepared to clean up a mess. It's not strange for her to puke the week after her chemo, but considering she has been off for two weeks I am a little startled.

"I guide the newly five year old girl to the restroom off of our bedroom and start to clean her up when she looks like she is going to start puking again.

I quickly guide her to the toilet where she loses more of her stomachs contents.

"I don't feel good, daddy." She groans crying again.

"Oh Munchy, you'll feel better soon." I tell her comfortingly as I clean her up and put her into the bath tub.

I give the youngster a quick bath before going into her room and grabbing her clean bed clothes. After getting her dressed I set her down on my side of the bed, and tuck her in knowing it would take me a while to get her bed back in sleeping order.

I walk into her room and realize that the bed is covered with a greenish, clumpy vomit.

"Yuck" I think to myself as I collect the butterfly comforter and sheets off of her twin bed. I carry the puke soaked blankets downstairs and throw them in the washing machine with a load of detergent, anything to hide the putrid smell.

Tiredly I make my way back upstairs to my bedroom where Lexi is laying on the bed next to Maya still awake and still looking sick.

"Daddy, I feel sick." She says looking like she is in pain. I decide better safe than sorry and feel her head with my hand to check if she has a fever.

Surprisingly her head is very hot to the touch, and I know that this is cause for waking Maya.

"M, I think Lexi has a fever." I shake her shoulder gently with a nervous expression.

"What?" she asks groggily having not heard me the first time.

"I think Lexi has a fever, and she's been puking." I tell her anxiously, and she shoots out of bed worriedly.

"Did you check with a thermometer?" she asks me concerned and I say "Not yet" before running down the hall to get the thermometer. When I get back into the room we check her temperature and realize that Lexi indeed does have a fever.

It's 39 Degrees (102.2 Degrees F), and although not nearly as high as fever's she has had in the past it is dangerous.

With a weakened immune system her body doesn't fight infection like it should, and getting sick even with a cold could be deadly.

We rush the small girl to the hospital, and they admit her immediately, understanding the risks of waiting.

They fill the little girl with antibiotics hoping that whatever she has will be killed by them, and Maya and I wait nervously wondering how she had managed to get sick.

We have been so careful, and she's been off of treatment for 3 weeks. It's crazy to us that she even got sick.

At this point in the pregnancy, Maya can't exactly sleep on a hospital chair so she drives home tiredly at around 8 a.m. We arrived at the hospital at 2:30 in the morning and we have been waiting here hoping for her fever to break since then.

Since they finally got her fever to go down and she is finally sleeping I take a nap on the chair still worrying about my little Munchkin.

What a crazy night we have had…

I am awoken from my uncomfortable slumber by a call from a number that I don't recognize.

"Hello" I say sleepily wiping the drool from my mouth.

"Hello… Is this Campbell Saunders?" a woman asks curiously.

"Yes… Why?" I ask confused at the reason for the call.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Mr. Saunders, but your wife has been in a car accident. She is now in emergency surgery at St. Joseph's hospital. You should probably get down here as soon as possible." She says sadly.

"What?" I ask not being able to comprehend what she had said. "Please come to St. Josephs hospital as soon as possible for more information." She continues.

"I'm already here. I'm upstairs with my daughter. I can't really leave her alone. Please just tell me what's going on." I beg over the phone frightfully.

"I'm sorry Mr. Saunders. I'm not permitted to give you any more information over the phone. When you are able to get here she is in the OR on the 2nd floor." she replies.

"I'll be down as soon as I can." I say before hanging up, and anxiously dialing Maya's sister's number.

"Hello?" she greets sounding confused at why I am calling her in the middle of a week day.

"Katie, I need you to come to St. Josephs, and stay with Lexi for a while." I tell her quickly with trembling hands.

"Cam, I'm at work. What's going on?" she asks concerned.

"Maya got into a car accident and I need to get to her. I didn't know who else to call. Please Katie. I know I'm not your favorite person, but this is an emergency." I tell her frantically sniffing in my tears.

"Oh my god, I'll be there as soon as I can." She says before hanging up. It takes Katie about 30 minutes for Katie to show up in Lexi's room and I pace back and forth the entire time worrying about what is going on with Maya.

The moment Katie walks into the room I sprint down to the 2nd floor only stopping at the desk to ask about Maya's condition.

"She is still in surgery. Her doctors should be out soon to tell you what is going on. I'll page someone, and tell them you are here." She smiles sympathetically gesturing me to wait in one of the chairs.

I sit there going back and forth in my mind thinking of the worst possible outcomes, and scaring myself to death waiting. Never in my life have I been more frightened.

Not only am I worried about Maya's safety, but also the safety of my unborn baby boy. Everyone I care about most in the world is in danger and I feel completely helpless.

Eventually an Asian woman comes out in scrubs, and calls me over to talk to her.

"Hello, I am Doctor Lee, and I am an attending helping with your wife and son. The force of the airbag as well as the impact from the crash sent your wife into preterm labor. When she arrived at the hospital the baby was in fetal distress, and we had to perform an emergency c-section, and at this point she getting stitched up, and your son is being moved to the NICU. We are doing everything we can to help both of them. Your wife will probably be awake within the next 2 hours, and you will be able to see her." The woman tells me with a sad frown.

"Are they going to be okay?" I ask her concerned.

"Your wife has a few broken bones, and lost a lot of blood during surgery, but she should be alright. Your son on the other hand… Let's just say the next 48 hours are crucial to knowing what is going to happen. If he does make it the chances of him having serious mental disabilities is very high." She tells me sadly before turning back through the doors.

I have a track record for breaking down when things go awry and this is no exception. Everything is going wrong… My face contorts, and I cry harder than I have ever cried in my life. The last 12 hours of my life have turned everything upside down, and I can't get through this… especially alone.

**Don't hate me! Super drama I know. I gotta balance out the cute with crazy. I know that you probably hate me for not letting you know what happens in this chapter, but I decided to wait. Tell me what you think and give me suggestions. To the person who asked if I would let the audience decide on the name... I guess you can give me suggestions. On this chapter. I may or may not use it. Love you all!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi**

"Maya, are you alright?" I ask my wife rushing to her side the minute I am allowed to see her.

There are tears coming down her bruised face, and she has stitches on forehead. "I'm so sorry, Cam" she tells me crying as I wrap an arm around her. "What happened?" I ask my crying wife as I rub my hand up and down her arm trying to comfort her.

"I don't know. The light was green. The other car came out of nowhere." She cries miserably.

"I'm just glad you're okay." I tell her kissing the top of her head as she continues to sob.

"I may be fine, but the baby. Cam, what if he dies?" she asks me through her tears.

"Don't say that, M. He'll be okay. He'll pull through. He has to." I tell her reassuringly wanting to believe it myself.

"I hope you're right. This is all my fault. I should have just stayed at the hospital with you and Lexi." She cries into my shoulder.

"No… Don't blame yourself, Maya. Let's just hope for the best."

A few hours later they let us see the little guy, and it's a discouraging and heartbreaking site.

He's so much smaller than Lexi was as a baby, and his skin is nearly transparent. He is hooked up to a bunch of machines and there are tubes coming out of him from all over the place. The Doctor with me tells me the truth about his condition making clear that his chances of living through such a severe trauma are minuscule, and his chances of living normally are about zero.

I pray to god to let him live. I pray that he be healthy, and that Maya be fine, and that Lexi be okay. It seems that everything goes wrong in my life, and I beg that for once he just let something go right.

Maya and I go back into the room where she is recovering, and fill out the baby's birth certificate. We had discussed and agreed on what we would name him months ago, and just go with it. Wyatt Justin Saunders is the name of the 2 pound 10 ounce baby boy in the NICU.

she decides to call Katie to check on Lexi, and tell her about everything that is going on and while she is on the phone a beeping goes off down the hall where the baby is located and I panic. Maya quickly dismisses the phone call while I rush down the hall to see a bunch of Doctors frantically trying to save our little Wyatt. He looks so helpless and so weak.

His heart rate line goes flat and there is a constant beep as they try to resuscitate the little boy in the incubator.

After a minute they give up, and I am left at the window crying as I watch my first and only son die hours after his birth.

I sob as 3 doctors come out of the room with sullen faces and another cover baby Wyatt's lifeless body with a sheet.

Despite the fact that his name means strong he wasn't able to endure the trauma.

I stand there still looking through the window as my eyes well up with more tears. I don't think I've ever been so sad in my life.

"Mr. Saunders, we are going to have to ask you to go back into your wife's room." One of the Doctor's tells me as I turn toward the man tapping my shoulder.

I sniffle, wipe my tears, and nod before following him back to the room where Maya sit on the bed looking startled by my appearance.

"Mrs. Saunder's we regret to inform you that your baby's heart stopped, and we were not able to resuscitate him." Doctor Hanson tells her as I walk toward her and grab her hand as I hold back mu emotions.

Her free hand rushes to her mouth, and she looks up at me. I notice a familiar look of sorrow in her eye's that I have only seen once before.

She looks like she has lost her entire life when in fact he hadn't even been out in the world for more than four hours. She is broken just like Jim was when Sabrina died. I remember going to that funeral thinking that if I ever lost a child I would die, but now I realize that unlike Jim who has become a bit of an alcoholic in the last few months Maya and I have another little girl that we have to be here for.

It doesn't ease the pain of losing Wyatt any, but it does remind me that I can't break down.

Maya and I embrace each other in perhaps the longest weariest hug we have ever shared, and she cries into my shoulder worse than she ever has.

"It'll be alright, M." I try and reassure her once I am able to stop the tear flow coming from my eyes.

"No! Nothing is okay… I'm so sorry." She sobs into my shoulder.

"This has to be a nightmare. It has to." She continues not letting me go as I rub her back carefully.

Katie calls at around 6 p.m. telling us that she needs to go home, and I am forced to leave my distraught wife alone to sit with my sick daughter. I have no issue with sitting with Lexi. I love the little girl more than anything, but I know that right now I need Maya, and she needs me.

When I get to Lexi's room my face is still tear stained and the little girl is awake and frightened. "What's wrong, Daddy?" the little girl asks concerned, and Katie frowns at me, and I lose it again crying uncontrollably.

Katie rushes over to console me still not knowing what I am crying about.

She pats my back sadly and tells me "Everything will be okay, Cam. Maya will be fine. The baby will be fine. I know it." She tells me in a hushed tone not letting Lexi hear what she is saying.

I shake my head through the tears, and feel an overwhelming sickness in the pit of my stomach.

"What happened?" my sister in law asks me worriedly, and I find myself unable to make words come out of my mouth. I tear away from Katie, and run into the bathroom where this sickness in my stomach causes me to puke in the trash can.

It's not a physical sickness, but definitely emotional. Despite my thoughts earlier about staying strong for Lexi I'm not. I can't do it. In all honesty I want to be dead right now.

Katie follows me nto the bathroom where I am now rinsing my mouth out with water from the sink and splashing water on my face to remove the salty tears.

"Cam, are they okay?" she asks with even more concern in her voice, and I shake my head before uttering the words "He's gone" and crying again.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." She replies sadly. "How is she taking it?" she asks referring to her little sister who is downstairs probably doing the same thing I am.

I shrug through my sniffling and slide down the wall of the bathroom crying, and put my hands over my face. "Could you check on Maya? See how she's doing without me? Do you have time?" I ask her through my constant sobbing.

"Yes, of course. I'll call Jake, and tell him to call off work tonight. I'll stay with Lexi or Maya. Whichever works." She says sympathetically.

I nod at her, and say "Thank you." Before getting back up and going to where I am needed… to be with Maya.

**Saddest chapter yet... I know. I'm sorry it had to turn out this way. Tell me how much you hate me in a review! I'll update as soon as I can. Check out my other story "My Best Friend's Girl" its Camaya!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay guys. Thanks for the feedback. I just wanted to tell you that this story is over. I plan on making a sequel in about a month so don't fret if you are one of my dedicated readers who enjoys it. I love you guys for sticking with me through this, and thank you for your magnificent patience. I'm bad at updating in a timely manner sometimes. Love you guys! Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi**

Maya's POV

Opening the kitchen cabinet I grab the peanut butter and spread it onto bread for Lexi. She decided that she wants a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch today. She's feeling a lot better, and she wasn't affected by Wyatt's death at all.

Cam told me that when he told her in the hospital that we wouldn't be bringing a baby home she was kind of happy about it. She said that she never wanted a brother anyway.

Of course she didn't realize that she was celebrating the worst thing that Cam and I have ever experienced. She just figured that he wasn't real. I guess it ended up being a good thing that we weren't to adamant on preparing her for his arrival.

Cam seems to be pretty shut down right now which is hard. It's been 5 weeks since the accident and I'm fairly certain that he will never be the same Campbell again.

He's had lots of rough patches in the last 10 years, and I have stuck with him through all of them, but this time is different. I'm going through this too, and I'm not sure if he gets that. I feel responsible for this, and it kills me.

Just when I start to get past it I see him suffering and all of the guilt comes back. I wish he would go see someone, but he refuses. He gets angry when I even suggest it.

"Here you go, Lex" I tell the little girl whose hair is starting to grow back as I hand her the peanut butter sandwich.

"Thanks, mommy!" my five year old tells me with a smile. She is the reason I am able to get up in the morning I swear.

If it wasn't for her smiling face I would probably be with Cam right now unable to function… I have to be strong for her. She needs me. She needs both of us, but Cam has decided to check out for a while.

It's not that I'm angry with him. I know that it's not his fault. He's sick and this is just more difficult for him, but I wish he would at least try a little harder to get back to normal.

At first he was upset, but he was still… here. He's just not anymore, and I need him to be.

"Mommy, can I go say hi to daddy today?" Lexi asks me as she takes a bite of her sandwich.

I frown at the fact that she is reduced to asking if she can see her dad. "Of course, baby." I nod sadly.

"I'm not a baby anymore. I'm 5. I'm a big girl!" she corrects me with a stern glance. "I'm sorry. I mean of course big girl." I correct myself patting the short hair on her head.

"Can we go now?" she asks me hopefully, and I nod at her before wiping her face of peanut butter and guiding her up the stairs to the bedroom that I haven't been staying in.

"Cam, are you decent?" I ask as I knock on the door. He doesn't answer me so I open the door up a crack to check for myself.

"Lexi, I think that daddy's sleeping." I tell the little girl as I close the door to the bedroom.

"Daddy's silly. It's not night time." She laughs, and it brings a smile to my face. Maybe seeing her would be good for Cam. He hasn't seen her at all this week. He only comes out of the room after she's sleeping and that isn't even for long.

I open the door up, and walk in to see Cam lying on the bed sleeping. "Cam" I say quietly as I gently nudge him trying to wake him.

He opens his eyes and looks up at me groggily. "Hey, how you feeling?" I ask him caringly grabbing his hand in my own.

"I'm okay." He responds sadly sitting up on the bed. Lexi runs over to the bed, and crawls up onto his lap quickly with a smile.

"Daddy!" she squeals wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing tightly.

"Hey Lexi" he mentions trying to bring a smile to his face but failing. "Daddy, why are you sleeping? It's not sleep time. It's awake time." She tells him giddily laughing, and bringing a bit of hope to his eyes.

"I know, Lexi. I need to stop being so lazy." He tells her sniffling back tears, and trying to be okay.

"Daddy, you wanna play Connect four with me? She asks him with a smile.

"I'd love to, Munchy." He tells her giving her a hug. "Yay!I love you, daddy!"

"I love you too, Munchy!" he tells her as a small smile comes across his face.

After he showers, he stays out of the room hanging out with Lexi until it's her bed time. He even reads her a story which he hasn't done in months. She was so thrilled to see him, and he seemed pretty happy to spend time with her too.

I expected that after reading Lexi a story Cam would go back into hiding, but was pleasantly surprised when he came down and sat with me on the couch.

"I'll make a call tomorrow. I need to get past this. Thank you!" he tells me with a small smile.

"Thank you. It's been nice to have a bit of a break." I tell him smiling at him happily.

He looks down at his lap and starts fiddling with his hands looking guilty. "M, I'm sorry. This hasn't been easy on either of us, but I've been just horrible to you." He apologizes looking like he is going to cry because he feels so bad.

"It's fine, Cam. Don't feel bad about it. I'm just glad you're feeling better." I say grabbing his hand tenderly.

"I'm gonna feel bad about it. I can't do that to you and Lexi, and not feel bad about it. I should have listened to you weeks ago. I need to see someone." He tells me rubbing my hand.

"Okay… Just know that I don't think you need to worry too much about it. I understand how hard all of this has been on you. It's not your fault… It's mine." I tell him starting to cry.

What am I even doing crying? I'm just going to upset him again.

He puts an arm around me, and I lean my head in his shoulder. "It's not, M… It's no one's fault." He tells me in an attempt to console me.

I stop crying eventually, but we stay like that… We snuggle on the couch until we both fall asleep, and I can honestly say I haven't slept that well since before everything happened even if it was on a lumpy couch in an upright position.

Cam's POV

When I was reading her a story Lexi told me that she had missed me, and I realized how little time I have spent with her since Wyatt made his very brief appearance on the earth.

It also made me realize that I need to buck up, and be a man for my family. It's not fair to Maya that I have been acting like a depressed idiot. I love her, and I love Lexi so I should show her that I do by making an effort to get better instead of wallowing in my own self pity and grief.

My logic for not seeing my doctor was that I don't deserve to be happy. I shouldn't be happy after such a terrible thing has happened. I know now that my not being happy has led to my daughter and my wife feeling neglected, and it's not worth hurting them anymore.

Maya fell asleep on my shoulder and I am mesmerized by just watching her sleep. It's been so long since I've just watched her sleep… It may sound creepy, but it's one of my favorite things to do. She is so beautiful, and it makes me feel so damn lucky that she's mine.

How did I go so long without being around her? She's my wife for crying out loud.

I kiss the top of her head, and decide that I will spend the night holding her like I have so many times before... Normalcy is on its merry way.


End file.
